


El cielo que alcanzamos

by RPMizu



Series: Savior Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPMizu/pseuds/RPMizu
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un reino suspendido en los cielos. En él vivió un joven que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Un joven con un corazón puro como el de un ángel. Pero un día, una bestia cautivó su corazón y, con el tiempo, olvidó su misión.Céfiro, un joven campesino, es raptado por el Sumo Sacerdote del país, Demian, para ser el nuevo esclavo sexual del Gran Rey Kyrios, el gobernador de Midgard. El rey Kyrios no ha querido formar un harén femenino como el sacerdote le sugiere, por lo que éste planea que el rey demuestre su poder teniendo un esclavo masculino al que humillar. Sin embargo, las relaciones homosexuales están absolutamente prohibidas en estas tierras, por lo que deben tener cuidado de que su vínculo no se transforme en algo diferente a una relación de poder.





	1. Cumpleaños

“¿Ya llegó Demian? Qué falta de respeto hacernos esperar.”

“El Sumo Sacerdote ya está por llegar. Por favor, espérenlo unos minutos más, Grandes Sabios…”

“¡No puede hacernos esto cada vez que se le da la gana! ¡Por más que el Gran Rey Lázaro lo dejó como su protegido, eso no le da derecho a pasar por sobre nuestra autoridad!”

“Ya llegué, ya llegué. No se desquiten con el pobre guardia.”

El Sumo Sacerdote, Demian, entró en el Gran Salón sin anunciarse. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo al guardia que estaba intentando justificar su retraso a la dichosa audiencia. Aun ahora le llama la atención que, siendo los guardias tan altos, aun así, son ligeramente más bajos que él. Simplemente él es demasiado alto y lo sabe. Bueno, es de esperarse.

“Ya puedes marcharte.”

Así indica uno de los siete ancianos que se encuentran sentados alrededor de la larga mesa. El guardia no se lo piensa dos veces. Pareciera que a todos les aterran estos ancianos. Serán más débiles que una ramita carbonizada, pero su palabra tiene el mismo peso que la del Rey. A veces incluso más. Y, aun así, él se atrevió a llegar tarde. Sonríe socarronamente.

“¿Qué desean de mí, Excelencias?” no puede evitar que su tono suene un poco sarcástico.

“Demian, no estás cumpliendo con tus funciones como Sumo Sacerdote.”

“¿A qué se refieren, señores? No recuerdo ninguna situación que requiera de mis servicios actualmente.”

“Eres el consejero directo del rey, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que hay una situación relacionada a esas funciones que deberías solucionar cuanto antes?”

Hace como que se lo piensa un poco. La verdad sabe perfectamente de qué le hablan. Ya lo habían molestado con ello varias veces en el pasado. No debe ser coincidencia que retomasen el tema ahora que el cumpleaños del Rey Kyrios está tan cerca. Ya va a cumplir dieciocho años. Es increíble cómo ha pasado el tiempo. Pareciera que fue ayer que era un chiquillo sin ninguna idea de la vida. No sabe si reír o enternecerse.

“¿Se refieren a la conducta sexual del Rey?” decide romper el silencio finalmente, con el asunto al que está seguro que se refieren, y que además los perturba de sobremanera, al escuchar esa afirmación tan descarada.

“…Sí, eso exactamente.” susurra nerviosa una de los ancianos. “Necesitamos que el Gran Rey Kyrios tenga descendencia lo más pronto posible. Han pasado ya tres años desde que ascendió al trono y aún no ha querido siquiera tomar a una mujer en su harén.”

“El Gran Rey Lázaro ya estaba casado con la anterior Reina a su edad, y estaba bien encaminado a tener descendencia. Es verdad que el Rey Lázaro nunca estableció un harén, pero cumplió con sus deberes. Que los Dioses nos libren de ello, pero imagina que el Rey Kyrios falleciera joven como su padre. La línea real se acabaría, sin mencionar las consecuencias que eso traería para la seguridad del Reino de Midgard, como tú bien las conoces.”

“Lo comprendo, pero el Rey Kyrios ha expresado tajantemente su voluntad de no establecer ningún harén. Igual que a su difunto padre, le parece una práctica de lo más despreciable.”

“Lo sabemos, pero debes hacer algo pronto para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.” dijo titubeante uno de los ancianos, con mucha incomodidad.

Al parecer la penetrante mirada que les estaba dirigiendo estaba surtiendo el efecto esperado. Probablemente no podría librarse de la situación, pero al menos podría cobrar una pequeña venganza con ese grupo de decrépitos.

“También hay dudas de su dominancia, ya que no tiene ningún esclavo tampoco.”

“Es que nuestro rey es una criatura muy noble, igual que su padre.”

“Como sea, si no va a tener mujeres que demuestren su hombría, al menos debería tener esclavos para que no duden de su dominancia. Un rey debe mostrar dominancia en todo momento. Se supone que deberías haberle enseñado eso, Demian.”

“Así fue, Excelencias. Sin embargo, el modelo de su padre puede que sea aún más poderoso.”

“No queremos excusas, Sumo Sacerdote. Haz tu trabajo y consíguele un esclavo para despejar esos rumores.”

“Entendido.”

Con una reverencia, Demian se marcha de la habitación. Esos ancianos, siempre causando problemas con sus exigencias. Ahora tendría que conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños bastante particular. Suelta una risa divertida.

“Me pregunto que irá a opinar Raziel.”

************

“¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡Pasen por aquí, señoras y señores!”

Un hombre joven, de unos 20 años, camina por el ruidoso pueblo. A medida que avanza, el bullicio se hace cada vez más molesto. Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

“¿Qué diablos pasa...?”

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia, entra en una calle en la que hay mucha gente reunida. No recuerda nada especial para este día. ¿Será día de tributo? Aun así, es demasiado escándalo. Salió de la ciudad por unas semanas y ya se le olvidó todo. Qué mala forma de volver a la realidad.

“Oye” Se dirige a una anciana que se encuentra a su lado. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto barullo?”

“¿No lo recuerda, joven? ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños del Gran Rey Kyrios! ¡Están haciendo un desfile en su honor!” responde ella, emocionada, para luego añadir un dejo de nerviosismo: “Si lo olvidó debería comprar su regalo de inmediato o, de lo contrario, lo castigarán.”

“Mmm... Ok, gracias por recordármelo.”

El joven se aleja de esa calle, pero la celebración está por todas partes, impidiéndole huir. Y la causa lo dejó aún más lleno de ira. Kyrios… Ese bastardo no es el rey para él, y no sólo porque nadie podrá jamás reemplazar al Gran Rey Lázaro. Pero no importa. Después de todo, Kyrios no puede hacerle nada porque, o si no, estaría faltando a la promesa que hizo con su fallecido padre. Eso quiere decir que no pasará nada si no le compra un regalo. Sonríe para sus adentros.

Un gran desfile se aproxima a su derecha. No puede evitar pensar que es demasiado carnaval para un idiota como ese. Suspira con fastidio. Bueno, lo único que queda es disfrutar a expensas de una celebración que poco le importa. Ojalá tengan alcohol de calidad, al menos.

Entonces sus ojos se fijan en la larga hilera que conforma el desfile. Dos filas de hermosas mujeres bailando con escasa vestimenta. Sonríe satisfecho.

"Bueno, esto no está nada mal."

De repente ve algo que realmente llama su atención. Arriba de un carro viene… un chico. Sí, no es una mujer. Su pecho es totalmente plano, y además está al descubierto. Está bailando, con mucha gracia. Algo en él atrae su mirada. De hecho, no puede hacer más que ver al chico bailar. Sus enérgicos movimientos le hipnotizan, y la radiante sonrisa en sus labios le provoca sonreír de vuelta inevitablemente. Desprende vitalidad por todo su cuerpo, aunque al mismo tiempo se mueva con elegancia. Sus ojos azules despiden un brillo inocente.

“Qué chico tan lindo...”

El chico de las ropas de color de fuego termina su sensual baile en una posición que le sugiere que se acerque a él, que haga lo que tiene en mente. Es entonces cuando baja la mirada y nota un ligero problema con el que tendrá que lidiar pronto.

“Vaya. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba sólo por ver a un desconocido.” Dijo, para luego reír sin ningún sentido de la vergüenza.

************

Más lejos, en un callejón, una figura alta envuelta en mantas oscuras, también observa al bailarín desde las sombras. Sus ojos verdes reflejan malicia.

“Mmm…. No está mal. Creo que encontré lo que buscaba.”

“Papá va a querer matarme... Me dijo expresamente que no me separara de él.”

El chico termina de cambiarse de ropa, en medio de un callejón oscuro. Envuelve en una bolsita las vistosas ropas con las que había estado bailando sobre los carros del desfile. Todo lo había hecho a escondidas de su padre, ya que él nunca le permitiría exponerse de esa forma. Se pondrá furioso si se entera.

“Ahora, a buscar a papá.”

El chico comienza a correr por el pueblo, entre los numerosos puestos que se han instalado provisoriamente por el cumpleaños del Gran Rey Kyrios. Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro al ver nuevamente el entusiasmo que envuelve al mercado.

“¡Céfiro! ¿¡Dónde estabas metido!?”

Es la voz de su viejo padre, el cual está descargando la mercancía de una destartalada carroza que utilizan para venir a dejar sus víveres al pueblo. Una punzada de culpa le atraviesa el pecho. No sólo lo había desobedecido, también debería haber estado ayudando.

“¡Papá! Lo siento, quería ver el carnaval y no me pude resistir.”

Intenta poner cara de niño bueno. Sabe que el corazón de su padre se derretirá con eso. Es un poco injusto y manipulador, pero no tiene más opción. Como esperaba, el ceño fruncido de su padre se suaviza.

“Bueno, es normal. Hoy se celebra un importante evento.”

“Sí, el cumpleaños del Gran Rey Kyrios.” afirma Céfiro feliz.

“Así es. Nuestras tierras se encuentran siempre en armonía gracias a él, así que hay que celebrar en grande su nacimiento.”

“Tengo entendido que hace varios años, cuando yo aún era muy pequeño, había conflictos y guerras con los seres de allá abajo, ¿cierto? Pero gracias al Gran Rey Lázaro en su tiempo, y ahora gracias al Rey Kyrios, el reino está a salvo. Me pregunto cómo logrará una hazaña como esa…”

“Ni idea. Después de todo, nadie en el pueblo lo ha visto nunca siquiera, así que no puedo ni imaginar cómo lo consigue.”

“Me gustaría poder verlo algún día…” susurra Céfiro de forma soñadora.

“Sabes que eso no sucederá. Sólo somos campesinos. Imposible que tengamos esa oportunidad.”

“Lo sé.” Luego añade lo siguiente, al ver a su padre entristecerse. “No te preocupes, papá. Yo estoy muy feliz con la vida que llevamos. Me gusta el trabajo, y todo está bien mientras pueda estar contigo.”

“Ay, mi pequeño Céfiro. Me encantaría poder darte una vida mejor. Lo que dices es muy importante para mí.”

Céfiro abraza a su padre con todo el cariño del mundo. Están los dos solos en este mundo, después de todo. Él debe cuidar a su padre ahora que se está haciendo mayor. Lo que le recuerda que deberían terminar de hacer las entregas. Se dispone a descargar las cajas con verduras y acercarlas a la tienda en donde las solicitaron.

“¡Céfiro! Ya estaba extrañando verlos por aquí.”

“Buenas tardes. Estamos haciendo las últimas entregas del día. Disculpe por no venir antes.”

“No te preocupes. Tu padre y tú nos han ayudado tanto que un pequeño retraso no va a cambiar nuestra relación. Además, sus productos son excelentes. Ustedes son los mejores cosechando.”

“Muchas gracias.” Le sonríe.

“Siempre me llama la atención que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas.” Le dice el encargado de la tienda, al verlo entrar las cajas al recinto.

Céfiro frunce el ceño, ofendido. “¿Qué quiere decir con eso?”

“Nada, nada.” Ríe el señor. “Es sólo que eres bastante delgado y joven, eso es todo. Eres muy bueno en este trabajo. Tienes muy buena disposición y tienes una llegada excelente con la gente del distrito comercial. Todos te adoran.”

“Me alegra escuchar eso.” Céfiro deja la última caja en el suelo, mientras su padre solicita la firma del recibo de la mercancía.

“Terminamos por hoy, Céfiro. Podemos ir a descansar.” Su padre acaricia su cabeza con brusquedad, revolviendo sus cabellos blancos.

“¡No, no, no!” Protesta él con energía, mientras salen de la tienda. “¡Quiero ver los eventos! ¡Quiero verlos!”

“Nada de eso. Debemos acostarnos temprano si queremos comenzar a trabajar al amanecer. Además, ya te escapaste una vez. Es peligroso que andes por ahí solo, y yo no puedo vigilarte como siempre. No soy tan ágil como antes.”

“Te haces viejo.”

“Muy gracioso. Y tú sigues siendo esa ternurita traviesa, que corría por las calles y me hacía perseguirlo.” Los ojos de su padre reflejan nostalgia. Lo sigue considerando un niño. “Eres mi único hijo, mi única familia."

En ese momento llegan varios hombres montados a caballo. Sin dudas, son guardias del palacio. Menos uno, claro, cuyo elegante atuendo indica que posee un rango mayor. Sus brillantes ojos verdes llaman la atención de Céfiro.

“Disculpen, hombres. Necesito tener una palabra con ustedes.” La voz profunda del hombre elegante los intimida a ambos de inmediato, aunque esté usando un tono amable.

“Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Hemos pagado todas nuestras contribuciones, y no hemos cometido ningún crimen.”

Céfiro se asusta al escuchar a su padre excusarse tratando de no titubear. Más aún cuando intenta protegerlo con su cuerpo. El hombre alto ríe ligeramente.

“Oh, no, no. Sé que no deben nada. No es de eso de lo que quiero conversar.”

En un segundo está al lado de ambos, agarrando a Céfiro del brazo bruscamente. El padre reacciona automáticamente para defender a su hijo, pero los guardias lo alejan empujándolo al suelo.

“¡Papá! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡No traten así a mi padre!”

“¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Sumo Sacerdote!?”

Entonces, Céfiro se da cuenta de su insolencia. Sabía que era alguien importante del palacio, pero no imaginó que era el mismísimo Sumo Sacerdote. Ahora teme por la vida de su padre. No debería haber actuado así. Sin embargo, el Sumo Sacerdote sólo se ríe otra vez.

“Vaya, vaya. Qué jovencito más atrevido. Así es, soy el Sumo Sacerdote Demian, encargado también de la educación del Rey Kyrios y de ser su consejero principal. Estoy aquí para llevarle un regalo justamente a él.”

“Lo lamento, mi señor. Pensé que sólo los nobles debían enviar regalos a Su Majestad.”

“Oh, no, anciano. Me refiero a mi regalo, el cual está justamente aquí.” De un tirón, Demian lanza a Céfiro sobre su caballo, tomando por sorpresa a padre e hijo. “Será un excelente esclavo para el Rey Kyrios.”

“¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden llevarse a mi hijo! ¡A él no!”

Los guardias le cortan el paso. “No dé un paso más, anciano. No queremos tener que usar nuevamente la fuerza.”

“¡Yo puedo trabajar mejor! ¡Llévenme a mí, se lo suplico!”

“Me temo que usted no cumple los parámetros para el tipo de esclavo que estoy buscando.”

“No… ¡Él es demasiado joven para eso! ¡Mi niño no ha hecho nada malo!” Céfiro no comprende el horror de su padre.

“Entiéndalo, señor, no se acerque al Sumo Sacerdote.”

“¡Basta!”

Todos quedan sorprendidos por el repentino grito de Céfiro. Luego se dirige al sacerdote con respeto, guardando la rabia en su interior. Esto es una injusticia tremenda, pero si puede proteger a su padre, bien que lo obedecerá.

“Iré con usted, pero deje a mi padre en paz.”

“¿Te atreves a darme órdenes?” Su cuerpo se estremece al oír eso. Sin embargo, Demian sólo suspira para luego reír nuevamente. “Está bien. Dejen al viejo y vámonos de aquí. La fiesta del palacio debe estar a punto de empezar y no quiero hacer esperar al Rey.”

Los guardias asienten y montan en sus caballos. Demian monta en el caballo negro como la noche, en el que ya se encuentra Céfiro. Intenta sonreírle a su padre para tranquilizarlo, aunque su propio corazón está latiendo a mil por hora.

“¡Estaré bien, papá! ¡No te preocupes por mí!” alcanza a decirle mientras se alejan.

A sus oídos llega la voz desesperada de su padre llamando su nombre, hasta que desaparece en la distancia. Céfiro agacha la mirada, pensando en lo que sería de él de ahora en adelante. Su vida ha dado un giro de un momento a otro. Será el esclavo del Gran Rey Kyrios, un soberano al que no ha visto en su vida. Ni él ni nadie. No le molesta el trabajo, pero tiene que cuidar de su padre. Sólo lo tiene a él. ¿Podría convencer al Rey de dejarlo volver con él? Le gustaría estar tan seguro como sonó cuando le dijo que estaría bien.

“Agárrate fuerte de mi cintura. Debemos ir más rápido, o de lo contrario no llegaremos a tiempo a la fiesta.”

“¡No pienso tocar a alguien como usted!”

No pudo evitarlo. La frase insolente salió antes de que pudiera retenerla. Ese hombre tan cruel e injusto lo llena de ira. Demian frunce el ceño, probablemente cansado de su atrevimiento.

“Si no lo haces, te vas a caer, y no quiero estropear el regalo para Kyrios.”

¿Dijo Kyrios, sin un honorífico ni nada por el estilo? Bueno, tal vez la figura del Sumo Sacerdote era así de cercana al Rey. Después de todo, él mismo se presentó como su consejero principal. Además, qué sabe él, un niño del campo, de lo que es normal dentro del palacio o no. Descartó esos pensamientos rápidamente.

Céfiro se ve obligado a abrazar al sacerdote por la cintura, al sentir como repentinamente el caballo aumenta la velocidad y temer caer de bruces del lomo del animal. Luego de cabalgar largo tiempo, puede ver el palacio de oro y plata a la distancia. Se dice que se remodeló de esa forma en honor a los anteriores soberanos, ahora difuntos, el Gran Rey Lázaro y la Gran Reina Freya, ya que esas tonalidades los representaban a ambos.

La escolta se detiene frente al palacio. Demian le indica que descienda del caballo, y decide obedecerle de mala gana al no tener otra alternativa. No importa. Ya está planeando escapar en cuanto se dé la oportunidad. Eso, o intentar convencer al rey de dejarlo ir, pero no confía demasiado en esa opción.

De repente, la oscuridad lo rodea. Hay una tela sobre él, aprisionándolo dentro de… ¿un saco? No puede evitar retorcerse de inmediato para intentar zafarse.

“¡Oye! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Déjenme salir!”

“Deja de forcejear, niño. Es sólo para que nadie te vea.” Escucha la voz grave del sacerdote desde fuera. “Ahora te vas a quedar tranquilo.”

A aquella frase le siguió un dolor punzante en su brazo, como una aguja clavándose e inyectando algo desconocido dentro de su organismo. En cosa de segundos, su cuerpo pierde fuerza y comienza a cerrar los ojos. La escalofriante risa del sacerdote retumba en sus oídos.

“Dulces sueños. Ya has llegado a tu nuevo hogar.”

************

“¿Por qué está todo apagado?” se oye suspirar a una suave voz en la oscuridad. “Enciendan las luces, por favor.”

La verdad sabe exactamente de qué trata todo esto. Es imposible no saberlo después de todo el alboroto que ha habido en el pueblo durante todo el día. Claro, él no había podido salir a presenciar los festejos, pero el ruido llegó sin problemas hasta el palacio. En cuanto se encendieron las luces pudo comprobar sus obvias sospechas.

“¡Feliz cumpleaños, Su Majestad!”

Las felicitaciones inundan el Gran Salón de Eventos. Toda la gente del palacio, menos algunos guardias que se encuentran de turno y el personal de la cocina, está presente. Claro, tampoco se encuentran los esclavos. Kyrios se entristece un poco al pensar en ello. Le encantaría poder cambiar esa política. Al menos le gustaría que estuvieran presentes en la comida que realizaría más tarde el personal de cocina y los guardias que ahora se están de turno, pero los Grandes Sabios no quieren ceder en sus antiguas leyes. Bueno, comenzó su reinado desde hace un par de años solamente. Es normal que no pueda cambiar decretos con décadas de vigencia en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como ese. Eso, tiene que tener confianza en sí mismo. Es lo que siempre le dijo Demian. Demian…

Va saludando de lejos a los presentes, ya que no se le permite establecer contacto físico con nadie, excepto algunos individuos muy bien seleccionados. O algo así. Más bien, sólo puede tener contacto físico con su sirvienta personal, que se encarga de vestirlo y bañarlo, y con los protegidos de su padre, los cuales son unas dos o tres personas solamente. Y claro, con su familia, la familia real, de la cual en línea directa sólo queda él, por lo que no vale la pena siquiera pensar en eso. Algún día cambiaría esa regla también.

La gran mesa a la que debe sentarse el rey está llena de los más exquisitos platillos, todos a su disposición. Kyrios se ubica en la cabecera de ésta y les indica a los presentes que tomen asiento. De pie, Kyrios se dirige a sus invitados.

“Queridos presentes, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Es, de hecho, una fecha muy importante y digna de festejarse: hoy cumplo mis 18 años, edad a la que mi padre, el difunto Gran Rey Lázaro, asumió el trono. Tras tres años de espera, por fin me siento como el legítimo rey de nuestro hermoso Reino de Midgard. Espero que este sea el comienzo de una nueva y gloriosa era para Midgard. ¡Salud!”

Luego de ese corto discurso, todos los presentes aplauden y levantan sus copas para brindar. El Rey Kyrios se abstiene de comer en demasía y observa feliz como la gente se divierte. Intentará ser un digno sucesor de su padre. Quiere que se sienta orgulloso de él, donde quiera que esté. Por eso va a esforzarse al máximo. Por eso se alejó de ese hombre…

“¡Kyrios!”

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la enérgica voz de un chico al que conoce muy bien, y que sabe que lo siguiente que hará será rodear sus hombros con sus brazos. Es uno de los únicos parientes que le quedan. Neil, un primo lejano que se convirtió en su único amigo. Aunque Kyrios había intentado distanciarse de él durante estos últimos años, Neil nunca lo ha dejado en paz y siempre sabe cómo hacerlo sonreír.

“Tienes una cara de seriedad absoluta. Vamos, hombre, que es tu cumpleaños. Sonríe un poco.” se ríe él, haciéndole un poco de daño con su abrazo tan efusivo.

“Tú no tienes porqué ser tan escandaloso, Neil.”

“Lo siento. Es que estoy muy feliz. Mi tío lo estaría también. Después tienes que mostrarme tus infinitos regalos.” Ríe su primo. Él asiente con una sonrisa. “Ah, ahí viene Elaine a saludarte. ¡Oye, Elaine!”

Kyrios sonríe con ternura. Ahí viene una mujer alta y joven, cuya apariencia contrasta totalmente con la de Neil, su hermano menor. Al parecer son hijos de madres diferentes, pero no por eso son menos unidos. Ambos lo han apoyado siempre en todo. Son la única familia que le queda.

“Felicitaciones en su cumpleaños, Su Majestad.” La mujer hace una reverencia, ante lo cual el aludido sólo suelta una risita suave.

“Ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué ser tan respetuosa conmigo, Elaine. Eres como mi hermana mayor.”

“Agradezco su consideración, Su Majestad.” Realmente no tiene remedio.

“Elaine es demasiado correcta. Eso no es bueno.”

“Normalmente sí lo es. Deberías aprender un poco de mí, de hecho.” Le reprocha ella.

“¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos siendo tan distintos?” Ríe Kyrios sin pensar.

“Eso es lo que digo yo.” Entonces, Neil divisa un grupo de chicas a lo lejos. Kyrios, y al parecer también Elaine por la expresión que puso, siente un poco de vergüenza ajena al oírlo silbar sin recato alguno. “Lo siento, chicos, pero esas bellezas me esperan.” Y dicho esto, parte corriendo hacia allá, siendo bastante bien recibido.

“Ese Neil, siempre ligando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?” Su hermana se cruza de brazos, claramente molesta.

“Así es él, qué le vamos a hacer.”

Entonces, Kyrios comienza a buscar a alguien con la vista, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Ante esto, se dirige a Elaine nuevamente.

“¿Y Demian? ¿Sabes dónde está?”

“¿El Sacerdote? Fue al pueblo a conseguir su regalo hace algunas horas y aún no ha vuelto.” Ese ve un poco incómoda. Kyrios sabe que a ella no le agrada mucho el Sumo Sacerdote que digamos. Como a mucha gente, la verdad. Bota un suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

“Gracias por la información. Siempre al tanto de todo, ¿verdad?” Ella se ve orgullosa ante ese comentario. “Por algo eres mi consejera junto a Demian. Nunca me arrepentiré de tenerte esta confianza.” Entonces se levanta de su puesto. “Espero que Demian no se demore en llegar, o se va a perder la fiesta…”

Qué desconsiderado de su parte. Es su cumpleaños. Ese Demian… Un dejo de tristeza se deja ver en un nuevo suspiro.

************

Lentamente va recuperando la consciencia. Lo primero que siente es un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Luego, la comodidad de lo que parece ser una cama mucho más mullida que la suya. ¿Dónde se encuentra? El recuerdo del Sumo Sacerdote y de la aguja clavándose en su brazo lo traen de golpe a la realidad.

“¿¡Qué pasó!?”

La luz del día ya se ha ido. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿De quién es esta cama de sábanas de seda verdes? Seguro el Sumo Sacerdote lo trajo aquí, pero ¿dónde está?

“Veo que por fin despertaste. Ya era hora.”

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al oír esa voz que tanto miedo y rabia le causa. Ese hombre lo llevó al palacio para convertirlo en un esclavo. Como un regalo para el Rey, como si fuese una cosa. Su único consuelo es que no será el esclavo de este hombre en específico. Aún le queda la esperanza de que el Rey sea una persona más agradable. No hubiera podido soportar estar a las órdenes de alguien como Demian.

“Estás en mi habitación, niño. Esta es mi cama.”

Dicho eso, acaricia entre sus largos dedos unos mechones de cabello blanco que le tapan el rostro. Ante el contacto, Céfiro se pone de pie de inmediato, alejándose de la cama.

“No te asustes. Yo te dejé ahí, así que no me enfadaré porque toques mi cama, por más que seas un sucio esclavo.”

Céfiro frunce el ceño. Quiere decirle que no está asustado, aunque en el fondo sí que lo está, que está orgulloso de ser sólo un campesino y que no es esclavo de nadie, pero recuerda que ya fue lo suficientemente imprudente con él y que debería mantener la calma hasta encontrar una forma de escapar. Necesita ver a su padre.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño insulto. “Eres un monstruo.”

“Y tú estás condenado a vivir aquí, lejos de tu padre, hasta que mueras y te pudras.” Responde inmediatamente Demian. Cielos, sí que sabe dónde golpear y de forma instantánea. “Deberíamos asearte antes de que el Rey Kyrios te vea. Sígueme.”

“¿A dónde…?”

“A los baños. ¿A dónde más?”

Este hombre sí que lo hace enojar. No tiene por qué tratarlo como a un idiota. Sin embargo, obedece. No le vendría mal un baño, sobre todo si quiere estar presentable para agradar al Rey y convencerlo de dejarlo ir.

Salen de la habitación y atraviesan varios corredores. Uno en particular le llama mucho la atención. En los anteriores ya había visto algunas pinturas preciosas, pero éste está lleno de ellas. Además, tiene un vitral deslumbrante a un lado.

“Oye, Demian.” El aludido se detiene al escuchar eso y lo queda mirando. No se ve molesto, pero nota que claramente le está reclamando la insolencia. “Excelencia…”

“¿Sí?” responde esta vez, sonriendo. Tener que ser respetuoso con alguien como él lo enoja bastante.

“¿Me puede decir el nombre de quién hizo estas pinturas? Tengo entendido que el palacio tiene un pintor principal, ¿no es cierto?”

“Tan ignorante no eres, al parecer.” Ya no sabe cuántas veces ha fruncido el ceño al hablar con Demian. Seguramente su gesto se ve bastante infantil, eso sí. “Su nombre es Alan. Es uno de los dos protegidos del difunto Rey Lázaro. Que no te sorprenda si algún día lo conoces y no parece noble, porque no lo es, aunque se haya criado en el palacio.”

Como si eso fuera a importarle. Su curiosidad fue satisfecha, pero lo dejó con otra duda. “¿Quién es el otro protegido que dejó Su Majestad?”

Otra vez Demian se detiene, pero esta vez no voltea a mirarlo. Está mirando al frente, como si realmente hubiese alguien al final del pasillo, pero él no logra distinguir a nadie.

“Soy yo.” Responde finalmente. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿No que el Sumo Sacerdote debía ser de familia noble? ¿Acaso los reyes podían tomar nobles como sus protegidos? ¿Para qué?

“¿Usted no es un noble?”

Esta vez sí le dirige la mirada. “Estás preguntando mucho, ¿sabes?” Baja la mirada, avergonzado. Es verdad que esto ya es parte de la vida privada del sacerdote y a él no tiene porqué importarle. Pero siente tanta curiosidad que no puede evitarlo. “No, soy hijo de un general. Aunque no sean nobleza, cuando llegas a ese rango te conviertes en un individuo muy importante dentro del palacio.”

“Ah… ¿y por qué decidió ser sacerdote? ¿No le gustaba la guerra? Con ese físico probablemente le hubiese ido bien.”

Demian lo mira incrédulo, para luego reír con energía. “Gracias por el halago, niño.” Recién se da cuenta de lo que dijo. No pretendía halagarlo, pero es verdad que es alto y se ve bastante fuerte. Tiene un físico bastante privilegiado. “No, lo mío va más por la administración. Además, el Rey Lázaro quería tenerme cerca luego de que mi padre falleció.”

“Lo lamento.”

“No hay nada que lamentar. Es algo común en su oficio.”

Entonces Demian acelera el paso. Siendo tan bajo aún, le cuesta un poco seguirle de cerca. No sabe si la conversación lo molestó o si está en problemas. Está sonriendo. Su expresión no ha cambiado, pero no puede evitar tener la sensación de que está huyendo de algo. Mejor no seguir más con su pequeño interrogatorio.

“Perdone la imprudencia.” Susurra finalmente.

“No es nada. Creo que me recuerdas a alguien, y por eso contesté.”

Está apunto de preguntar a quién se refiere, aun cuando había decidido ya no interrogarlo más, pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llegan por fin a su objetivo. Demian abre unas grandes puertas, iguales a las de la mayoría de las habitaciones. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indica que ingrese y así lo hace. Dentro hay una gran bañera, con numerosas llaves para llenarla. El baño entero es enorme. Al lado de la bañera hay varias botellitas, con lo que parecen ser jabones. También hay un biombo para vestirse tras él.

“Espera aquí. Traeré a alguien para que te ayude. No creo que tengas idea de cómo usar un baño como este.”

Realmente no puede decidirse si es amable o si es un pesado. Lo trajo como esclavo, así que debería odiarlo, pero se mostró simpático al responder sus cuestionamientos. Finalmente decide quedarse con que simplemente es una persona complicada.

Demian se marcha, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hora de satisfacer nuevamente su curiosidad. Céfiro decide explorar un poco. Lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la bañera. Examina las llaves que tanto le llaman la atención. Luego de probarlas, nota que las de la izquierda emanan agua caliente, así que utiliza esas para llenar la tina. Mientras, revisa las botellitas de colores. Resulta que algunas no son jabones, si no perfumes y algo parece ser aceite con aroma. Una con olor a jazmín le agradó bastante.

Cuando ya está sumergido en el agua, al cual añadió un poco de las esencias de jazmín, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Por ella entra una linda joven con una caja bastante grande en los brazos. Seguro es quien lo ayudaría a alistarse. Tiene que verse bien si quiere escapar por las buenas.

“¿Tú eres el esclavo que trajo mi señor Demian?”

“Sí…” No le gusta que lo nombre de esa forma, por lo que no puede evitar sonar resentido, aunque, objetivamente, ella no tenga la culpa de nada. “Me trajo a la fuerza para acá.”

“Lo siento. Yo también soy una esclava, ¿sabes? La vida en el palacio no es tan mala, incluso para un esclavo.” Está intentando tranquilizarlo. Sonríe, aunque su intento sea en vano. Ya está decidido a huir. “Me llamo Selene. Soy la dama de compañía del Sumo Sacerdote Demian.”

Así que Demian también tiene esclavos, aunque no sabe cómo interpretar eso de _dama de compañía_. Seguramente tiene que estar detrás de él todo el tiempo y asegurarse de que no le falte nada. No suena mal, la verdad. ¿Será eso lo que tiene que hacer él?

Ella se acerca hasta él, luego de dejar su carga en el suelo. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y, con un cesto, comienza a mojar bien su cabello.

“Parece que revisaste los productos en la orilla, ¿verdad?” Céfiro asiente, no muy seguro de si era lo que debía hacer o no. “¿Hubo alguno que te gustase en particular?”

“¡Este!” señala él con entusiasmo, tomando la botella con olor a jazmín.

“Muy buena elección.”

Entonces ella comienza a enjabonar su cabello con aquel producto. El suave aroma floral lo relaja. Tanto, que algunas lágrimas caen por su mejilla. Quería mantenerse fuerte y optimista, pero tiene miedo. Miedo por su padre, que se encuentra solo. Miedo por la incertidumbre de qué es lo que sucederá con él, qué es lo que esperan de él. Miedo por la posibilidad de que el Rey no lo deje ir como anhela.

Tal parece que la sirvienta, Selene, percibe sus sollozos. Ella se inclina sobre la bañera y lo abraza de repente, con ternura, sin que él tenga tiempo para resistirse. El aroma le quitó sus últimas fuerzas y hasta sus reflejos.

“…Te estás mojando.” Es lo único que atina a decir. Selene ríe con calidez.

“No importa, chico, es lo de menos. Debes estar muy asustado. Yo también lo estuve. Pero créeme que todo va a mejorar, ya verás. ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Céfiro…”

“Mira, Céfiro. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, aunque sólo sea un hombro para llorar, búscame, ¿sí? Sé por lo que estás pasando y te ayudaré a superarlo, ¿vale?”

“Vale…”

Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Qué patético ser un chico y llorar frente a una chica, sobre todo cuando ella ya vivió y superó todo lo que él está viviendo. Las mujeres sí que son criaturas fuertes, aunque no lo parezcan a simple vista. Él no se va a quedar atrás. Además, ya tiene un plan para escapar. Sólo falta ponerlo en acción.

“Por favor, perdona a mi señor Demian. Él sólo está cumpliendo con su deber.”

“¿Su deber era raptarme y traerme aquí como un paquete de regalo?”

“Sé que suena mal, pero lo han estado presionando desde arriba desde hace tiempo. No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero no se puede contradecir a los Ancianos.”

“¿Los Ancianos?”

“Es el consejo de nobles que tiene tanto poder como el Rey.” La escueta respuesta no lo deja satisfecho, pero, por lo que le dijo, seguro que ella tampoco sabe más. “¿Sabes? Yo hice estos jabones. Antes era una esclava de las minas, pero el Rey Kyrios descubrió que tenía talento para esto y pasé a ser sirvienta del palacio. Le estoy muy agradecida.”

“Deber ser una muy buena persona.”

“Lo es.” Afirma ella con una sonrisa. Eso también lo hace sonreír a él, ya que aumenta las probabilidades de que pueda salir pronto de aquí. “Termina de jabonarte mientras yo preparo tu atuendo, ¿vale?”

En pocos minutos ya está listo. Se envuelve con la tela que Selene dejó a un lado de la bañera y se dirige atrás del biombo. Selene le sonríe y comienza a secar bien su cabello. Es mucho menos brusca de lo que era su padre cuando aún lo ayudaba a bañarse. Su padre…

“Listo. Ahora vístete con lo que te dejé allí.”

Así lo hace. Cuando sale a la vista de Selene, ella asiente satisfecha.

“No me equivoqué. Te ves adorable.”

“Gracias.” Se siente un poco avergonzado por esas palabras. “No me gustaría que el Rey no me encontrase digno de él.”

“Para eso estoy yo aquí. Ven, siéntate aquí. Voy a arreglar tu cabello.”

Obedece de inmediato. Ella sabrá qué hacer para que su plan dé resultado. Selene toma un cepillo y empieza a peinar sus cabellos blancos. Sus dedos le causan un placentero cosquilleo.

“Qué cabello más bonito.”

Tiene que dejar de halagarlo, o lo va a hacer morir de vergüenza. Es un chico, no debería ser adorable ni tener el cabello bonito. Entonces, Selene procede a poner unos brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas, junto con otras joyas que él nunca soñó siquiera ver algún día.

“Listo. Iré a ver si mi señor ya está afuera esperando.”

Ella se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene a medio camino. Voltea a mirarlo con una expresión angustiada. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella misma estaba tratando de aliviarlo y ahora se preocupa por él.

“No sé si deba explicarte qué es lo que va a suceder… No creo que mi señor te haya explicado, ¿verdad?”

“Sólo dijo que sería un esclavo del Rey…”

Ella vuelve a titubear. “Será mejor que el Rey te lo explique en detalle. Después de todo, él es quien tiene que decidir tu futuro.”

“Ok…”

No puede pensarlo más, ya que Demian ingresó al baño. Sólo verlo hace que el enfado aparezca en su rostro una vez más. Habrá respondido sus preguntas, pero sigue siendo el infeliz que lo trajo a la fuerza a este lugar. Además, lo está mirando de una forma que sólo lo incomoda. No, incomodidad es poco.

“Hiciste un buen trabajo como siempre, Selene.”

“No merezco sus palabras, Su Excelencia.” Se ve muy satisfecha. Bueno, al menos alguien sale beneficiado de todo esto.

Demian se dirige a él ahora. “Vas a esperar en la habitación del Rey.” Dicho esto, lo toma del brazo, con un poco de brusquedad, y lo lleva a la salida. Escucha a Selene despedirse tras él. El tono angustiado aún empapa su voz.

********** **

“Maldito Demian… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?”

Ha estado suspirando durante toda la velada. La gente está celebrando y él no puede divertirse, aun cuando, irónicamente, es su propio cumpleaños. Hace tiempo que decidió no pensar más en él, y aquí está, pensando justamente en él. No tiene remedio.

“¿Me extrañaste?”

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no puede evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar ese grave susurro cerca de su oído, más cuando ve el rostro de Demian tan cerca de él.

“¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto?”

“No cuando tengo algo tan bello que mostrarte. Ven conmigo.”

Kyrios mira a su alrededor. Nadie les está poniendo atención, por lo que puede botar otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio. Sabe que en sí no es tan peligroso, pero no sería bueno que alguien notase lo irrespetuoso que es Demian con él cuando se tratan de forma personal. Más este gesto: tomarle de la mano y darle una orden. Aun con todo lo que sucedió, Demian sigue con sus viejas costumbres. Es él, como Rey, el que debe ponerle sus límites, y está decidido a hacerlo, pero simplemente no puede. Mañana será.

Demian lo conduce por los pasillos, fuera del Gran Salón de Eventos, lejos de la gente y el bullicio. Al cabo de unos minutos, se detiene y mira a su alrededor. Kyrios lo imita sin pensar. No hay nadie. Entonces, Demian se le acerca lentamente, ante lo cual sólo puede retroceder instintivamente, hasta quedar aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo del otro. Peligroso, muy peligroso.

“Querías verme, ¿verdad?”

No niega ni confirma aquella afirmación por parte del Sumo Sacerdote. Está paralizado. Demian toma uno de sus largos mechones dorados y se lo lleva a los labios. Como siempre lo hacía.

“…No, sólo no está bien que un súbdito mío ignore una fecha tan importante para el reino.”

Su voz suena débil. Maldición. ¿Qué pasa con las enseñanzas del mismo sujeto que tiene en frente, quien le inculcó que, como rey, debía ser fuerte y decidido? No hay nada de eso en su actitud ahora mismo.

“¿Seguro?” Demian se acerca aún más. Puede sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. “¿Estás seguro de que no me extrañas?”

Su tono indica que se está burlando de él, pero en sus ojos puede ver algo muy distinto. Demian, siempre tan contradictorio, tan difícil de comprender. Pero ya no lo intentaría, no vale la pena. No después de lo que sucedió. Acumulando todo su autocontrol, lo empuja ligeramente y se aleja por el pasillo. Hace tiempo que no lo sentía tan cerca, y eso sólo lo hacía más difícil.

“¿Cuándo vas a entender que ya no voy a caer en tu labia nunca más? Has estado todo el año lanzándome insinuaciones.”

“Y agradezco que nadie más que tú las entienda. De todas formas, no es mi culpa que seas tan bello. Alguien como tú no debería existir.”

Kyrios se sobresalta al oír aquello. Algo que no debe existir. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios de seguir firme. Ve a Demian sonreír cruelmente al notar su reacción. Bastardo.

“¿Qué querías mostrarme?” susurra él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

“Te traje tu regalo. Está en tu habitación.”

Demian pasa por su lado, liderando nuevamente el avance. Pronto llegan a una habitación que ambos conocen muy bien. El sacerdote abre las puertas como si nada e ingresan en el lugar. Dentro, le indica algo sobre la cama. Allí está un chico bastante joven, de cabellos blancos. Está durmiendo plácidamente.

“Ahí lo tienes. Espero que lo disfrutes.”

Otra vez. Voltea a mirarlo molesto, con las manos en las caderas, pero Demian ni se inmuta.

“Demian, hemos hablado de esto millones de veces. No quiero tener esclavos. Mi padre no los tenía, yo no los tendré.”

“Lo sé, y por mí eso estaría bien, después de todo también te enseñé a ser un rey justo, pero los Ancianos no se van a quedar tranquilos hasta que se despejen los rumores sobre tu falta de dominancia, los cuales ambos sabemos que son totalmente ciertos.”

Kyrios no puede evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras. Tiene que desviar la mirada cuando Demian le sonríe burlonamente.

“Aun así, no quiero tenerlos… Además, lo trajiste a la fuerza, ¿no es verdad?”

“Así es, pero no importa. Sólo tiene a su padre y al parecer son campesinos. Nadie va a reclamar nada.”

“Ese no es el problema.”

“Lo sé, pero, ¿eres capaz de irte en contra de los Ancianos?”

No responde. Sabe que aún no tiene esa facultad. Tal vez nunca la tenga. Pero hacer daño para demostrar poderío es innecesario. Si al menos fuera una chica, para procrear como ellos quieren, tendría más sentido.

“No puedes hacer nada. Tienes que aceptar tu destino como rey.” Entonces se le acerca y le susurra al oído. “Demuéstrame que tienes la fuerza de tu padre.”

Paralizado, ve como Demian se marcha de la habitación con una sonrisa, dejándolo a solas con el chico. Desde lejos pensó por un momento que era una chica, por el cabello largo, aunque no puede decir mucho cuando el suyo lo es mucho más. Demasiado joven.

“No hay fines homosexuales detrás de esto, ¿no?” susurra con un poco de tristeza. “Es sólo para demostrar poder… para hacer daño.”

Todo porque se ve demasiado frágil. Su padre tampoco era corpulento, pero su mirada frecuentemente fría era suficiente para infundir un profundo respeto. Si tan sólo pudiese ser como él.

“Al menos puedo conversar con él, ya que lo trajo aquí. Debe estar asustado.”

Todo por esos Ancianos y sus reglas anticuadas. Por ese hombre cruel al que no puede culpar del todo.

Entonces el chico se mueve sobre la cama. Kyrios se sienta a su lado y acaricia sus cabellos, esperando que eso logre aminorar lo mal que va a despertar. Lo escucha susurrar la palabra _padre_ en sueños. Una punzada de culpabilidad ataca su pecho.

Unos ojos azules se abren ligeramente, y lo hacen por completo segundos después. Se ve aterrado, al parecer más cuando nota la corona sobre su cabeza. Trata de bajarse rápidamente de la cama, pero Kyrios lo detiene tomándolo delicada pero firmemente del brazo.

“Discúlpeme. No debería haber estado durmiendo en su cama.” Kyrios no le responde, sólo le sonríe. “¿Rey Kyrios?”

“Así es.”

El chico se ve profundamente asombrado. Seguramente es porque nadie del pueblo lo ha visto. Claro, no le permiten salir descubierto. Casi no le dejan salir en lo absoluto. Aun así, su apariencia no es muy impresionante, ¿o sí? Todos deben saber que es muy joven, que apenas ahora tiene la edad que tenía su padre cuando ascendió al trono. Tal vez es por lo delicado. Sí, eso debe ser. Ha recibido muchas críticas por eso ya.

“Qué hermoso…”

“¿Eh?”

“¡Ah, lo siento, no quería faltarle el respeto! Es sólo que… pues… lo es. ¿Es por eso que no sale al pueblo?”

No sabe qué decir. No, no es por su supuesta belleza que no puede salir. Su padre tampoco podía hacerlo con tanta libertad, aunque sí con más que él. Tal vez es una cosa de confianza. Él aún no es tan confiable como su padre.

“No lo creo.” Dice finalmente.

El chico, al parecer habiendo perdido el miedo inicial, se le acerca y examina su cabello con la mirada. Ya estaba deprimiéndose por no ser lo suficientemente capaz, pero esos ojos curiosos lo hacen sonreír nuevamente.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Céfiro…”

El chico, Céfiro, da un paso atrás. Al parecer la pregunta lo hizo recordar la situación en la que se encuentra. No puede culparlo. Cualquiera estaría asustado si el Sumo Sacerdote te rapta de repente que seas el esclavo del rey.

“¿Sabes por qué te trajeron aquí?”

Céfiro desvía la mirada. “Me dijeron que sería un esclavo. No me explicaron nada más.”

“¿Ni siquiera la naturaleza de este servicio?” Lo ve negar con la cabeza. Maldito Demian, sádico de mierda. Así que quiere que él mismo le explique por qué está ahí. “Se supone que serás un esclavo sexual para mí. Por eso te dejaron en mi habitación.”

Céfiro se queda de piedra. Sus ojos brillan, como si lágrimas quisiesen salir, sólo que no lo hacen. Su respiración se nota agitada. Probablemente no puede creerlo, sobretodo porque, bueno, es un chico. Tendrá que explicarle bien la situación o entrará en pánico. Ha visto a varias chicas así antes. Nunca un chico, eso sí. Esto también es totalmente nuevo para él.

“¿Qué…?”

“El Consejo de Ancianos quiere que demuestre mi poder y autoridad como rey tomando y abusando esclavos.” Sí, eso es lo básico, pero no cree haber explicado todo con eso.

“¡Pero soy un chico! Podría trabajar, no tengo problema, mientras me dejen ver a mi padre, ¿pero eso? ¡Soy un hombre, maldita sea!”

Decide ignorar su atrevimiento y trata de tranquilizarlo acariciando el brazo que mantiene sujeto. Esto sólo logra que Céfiro se suelte de su agarre y se aleje aún más.

“Es exactamente por eso. En el futuro tendré que tomar esclavas para procrear, pero por ahora quieren que tenga algún esclavo de sexo masculino para demostrar mi dominancia o algo así. Es… complicado.”

“¡Qué me importa si es complicado! ¡No voy a dejar que me usen para algo así! ¡A nadie deberían usarlo para algo así!”

Céfiro da media vuelta y se acerca con decisión a la puerta. Kyrios sabe que no puede dejarlo ir. Ha visto esta situación más de una vez, con chicas, y aun así sigue teniendo problemas para manejarla.

“¡Detente!”

Su tono autoritario detiene a Céfiro en el acto. Sin embargo, no voltea a mirarle. Qué chico más atrevido. Espera que no se haya ganado ya el odio de Demian.

“Siento asustarte, pero no puedes salir. Si los guardias te ven fuera, lo tomarán como un acto de rebelión, y te tomarán preso o te ejecutarán.”

Un sobresalto. Lo está asustando más, pero no está mintiendo. Es lo que siempre debe informarles a las chicas que le trae Demian.

“Prefiero morir antes de que me quiten mi libertad.”

La decisión en su voz sorprende a Kyrios. ¿Tan joven y ya está echando su vida a la basura? “¿Y tu padre? Demian mencionó que sólo tienes a tu padre. Podrían castigarlo a él también.”

“¿¡Qué clase de personas son ustedes!?”

Ahí sí volteó a mirarlo, lleno de rabia. Sin embargo, esa rabia parece disiparse cuando ve su rostro. La sonrisa que le dirige.

“Tranquilo, te ayudaré a salir de esta. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con los Ancianos. Es por eso que nunca he tomado ninguna esclava. Nos las arreglaremos juntos, pero por favor no salgas. No quiero que te hagan daño.”

Titubeante, Céfiro se le acerca hasta quedar a medio metro de él. Kyrios toma sus manos entre las suyas. Realmente no confía en que pueda sacarlo de esta, porque ha escuchado que los esclavos hombres la tienen más difícil que las mujeres a las que traen para procrear. Después de todo, si el rey no quiere hacerlo, ¿qué más van a hacer? En cambio, siendo hombre podrían llevárselo para otros trabajos. Aun así, tiene que mostrarse seguro, tiene que tranquilizarlo.

“Juntos saldremos de esta.”

Céfiro asiente lentamente. Para ser sólo un niño, es bastante valiente y decidido. Mucho más de lo que él era a su edad. Rayos, más de lo que él es ahora, seguramente. Por eso tiene que protegerlo, porque vale la pena. No va a dejar que le hagan daño. Tal vez podría quedarse como su asistente o algo. Demian tiene una dama de compañía que, si bien mantienen relaciones íntimas de vez en cuando, cumple otras funciones. A Kyrios le agrada mucho la idea de que permanezca a su lado, no como un esclavo, si no como… bueno, no como un igual, porque sabe que no puede pedir eso, pero algo parecido. ¿Un amigo, como Neil? ¿Puede anhelar algo como eso? Además, se trata de un campesino. Sería aún más imposible.

Entonces se plantea la pregunta: ¿Por qué siente tantos deseos de tenerlo a su lado? No lo sabe. Tal vez es porque le recuerda a él mismo, cuando aún era inocente, cuando su padre estaba vivo. Puede notar que él también vive por su padre, tal como él lo hacía en ese entonces. Hasta que ese hombre entró en su vida, y todo cambió. Aunque el daño esté hecho, estando cerca de Céfiro, puede que recupere aquello que perdió. No pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿no? Ya están en este escenario y es mejor que trate de aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Sea cual fuese la razón, sólo tenía claras dos cosas: quería estar cerca de este chico, y no va a dejar que le hagan daño. Por más incompetente que fuese, sigue siendo el rey. ¡Algo tiene que poder hacer!

“Gracias.” susurra de repente el otro, sobresaltándolo al romper el silencio. “…Es que te ves tan preocupado por mí.” inmediatamente se cubre la boca, probablemente notando la insolencia.

“No te preocupes, no me molesta. Si no fuese por tu padre, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, conocerte más. Tal vez podríamos ser amigos, aunque seguro que no lo permitirían. Pero comprendo que regresar con él es tu prioridad, porque para mí era igual.” acto seguido, baja la mirada, recordando a su propio padre. Lo extraña tanto.

Céfiro se queda en silencio ante sus palabras. Intrigado, Kyrios levanta la vista y nota una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. ¿Le habrá parecido extraño? Debe ser eso. ¿Qué Rey le ofrecería a un esclavo ser su amigo, nada más conocerse? A él también le parece extraño. Pueden ser las similitudes que percibe entre los dos, o es que está cansado de toda esta situación y busca darle un final definitivo. O simplemente ya no quiere estar más solo.

Sea como fuese, Céfiro permaneció en silencio, con esa mirada tan extraña, fija en él. Por eso, finalmente él decidió hablar.

“Es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana veremos qué hacer.”

“Pero…”

“Nada de peros. Ya te expliqué que no puedes salir por ahora, y tienes que descansar. Espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo. Después de todo, eso es lo que los demás esperan, aunque no sea de la forma en la que ellos quisieran.”

“¿Puedo?”

Ante las dudas de Céfiro, Kyrios extiende una de sus manos y lo conduce a la cama. Extrañamente, se ve hasta un poco entusiasmado por la oportunidad de quedarse ahí. Qué chico más raro. Recién quería salir corriendo de ahí sin importar que lo ejecutaran nada más revelarse y ahora estaba aquí, aceptando ser conducido a la cama del Rey. Aunque sólo fuese para dormir inocentemente uno al lado del otro, de todas formas, no encaja con su comportamiento anterior. Esto sólo hace despertar más aún el interés de Kyrios.

Luego de cambiarse a su ropa de noche, va a acostarse al lado del que trajeron como su esclavo, que ya se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente entre las suaves cobijas. Debe estar exhausto. Le da tanta pena. Acaricia su rostro con suavidad, cuidando no despertarlo. Por este chico, que tantas sensaciones extrañas le produce, intentaría ser un mejor rey. Por él, por su padre. Por Demian…

No, eso ya estaba enterrado. Sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar el rostro de su Sacerdote de sus pensamientos. Se acuesta en la cama, acomodándose cerca de Céfiro. En vez de concentrarse en ese desgraciado, mejor centra su atención en el rostro a su lado, aquel que tanta tranquilidad le transmite. Con esa sensación, logra sucumbir al sueño rápidamente.

************

En medio de la noche, Céfiro se despierta, encontrándose a sí mismo prácticamente abrazando al Rey. Probablemente buscó su calor inconscientemente, como siempre hacía con su padre. Qué vergüenza. Ya le estaba permitiendo muchas cosas siendo un simple esclavo. No debía aprovecharse hasta este punto de la bondad del Rey.

Lentamente se separa de los brazos de éste, procurando no despertarlo. Al parecer tiene el sueño pesado, porque sólo se acomodó para el otro lado de la cama. Céfiro bota un suspiro de alivio, para luego sonreír. Sí que había sido muy amable con él. Se había preocupado por su seguridad y hasta le había sugerido ser su amigo. Aunque era obvio que no podría cumplir ese ofrecimiento, de todas formas, el solo escucharlo lo había llenado de calidez.

Sigilosamente, Céfiro se dirige al balcón de la habitación. El viento helado atacó su piel inmediatamente, pero no le importó. Necesita despejarse urgentemente. Debe volver con su padre, claramente, pero cuando el Rey tomó sus manos le invadió una necesidad imperiosa de quedarse en este lugar, de permanecer al lado del Rey. ¿Es acaso una especie de encanto mágico que tienen los miembros de la realeza? ¿Fue resultado de lo amable que había sido con él, que le enterneció? ¿O es algo completamente distinto? No lo sabe. Sólo sabe que está divido entre estos dos deseos, ambos muy poderosos. Por ahora no tiene más opción que quedarse, así que podría aprovechar este tiempo para aclarar estos sentimientos tan extraños que están surgiendo en él.

“Kyrios…” susurra al viento, pero algo no se siente bien. Es como si buscara llamarlo de otra forma, pero no sabe cuál. Todo es muy extraño.

Apoya sus brazos en la baranda. Debería volver pronto al lado del rey, o podría despertarse por la repentina falta de calor. La vista desde el palacio es preciosa, pero muy distinta a los amplios prados y cultivos que puede ver desde su pequeño hogar. Mentalmente le pide perdón a su padre, que debe estar solo y angustiado en aquella pequeña casa. Perdón por tener dudas, aun cuando recién estaba tan decidido a volver a como dé lugar. No puede comparar los sentimientos por su amado padre, con quien ha vivido toda su vida, con los que recién están surgiendo, por alguien tan inalcanzable como lo es el Rey.

Con esos pensamientos, regresa a la cama, al lado de la persona que tanto lo está confundiendo, y esperando poder conciliar fácilmente el sueño otra vez. Mientras observa el rostro de Kyrios a su lado, durmiendo tan plácidamente, descubre que rápidamente la tranquilidad lo alberga, y el sueño lo invade sin mayores problemas.

**\- FIN DE CAPÍTULO 1 -**


	2. Traición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez algún día le haga muchas correcciones a este capítulo. Aun así, recordar que los comentarios y los kudos dan amor y vida, y animan a seguir escribiendo c:
> 
> Btw, y para tener en consideración, una de las advertencias tiene directa relación con este capítulo.

Los rayos de sol caen sin piedad sobre el rostro del Rey, sacándolo del mundo de los sueños a la fuerza. ¿Por qué? Justo cuando estaba durmiendo tan bien, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Abre los ojos con molestia, pero ésta se disipa cuando nota a Céfiro, el esclavo que Demian trajo para él el día anterior, a su lado. Decide atribuir a su presencia lo bien que había podido dormir. Hace mucho que no despierta tan descansado. Hasta podría jurar que tuvo un sueño muy agradable, uno que lo hace sentir satisfecho y a la vez nostálgico. ¿Qué era? Cierra los ojos con fuerza, haciendo memoria. Lo único que puede ver es una tierra árida y desolada. Por más desesperanzadora que pareciese, la imagen lo llena de calidez.

Pero no hay nada más. Juraría que no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, pero no puede recordar en qué consistía. Tal vez estando al lado de Céfiro podría recordarlo. Más puntos para que se quede, aunque sabe que debe ayudarlo a regresar con su padre cuanto antes. Seguro que eso complacería a su propio padre también, donde sea que esté.

Se levanta lentamente de su cama, buscando no despertar al que aún duerme tan tranquilamente. No puede evitar sonreír al verlo. Por eso mismo tiene que solucionar esto cuanto antes. ¿Quién es el Rey, eh? Demian va a tener que escucharlo. Tal vez los Ancianos serían más difíciles de convencer, pero le dejaría eso al Sumo Sacerdote. Demian… Normalmente prefiere evitar lo más posible el estar a solas con él, pero esta vez no será posible. _Fuerza, Kyrios, fuerza_, se repite mentalmente, _La vas a necesitar_.

Kyrios se dirige a su baño privado, sin esperar ni llamar a su sirvienta. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, si puede evitar que lo sigan todo el tiempo y que lo traten como a un inválido, puedes lo hará. Para haber estado en una celebración el día anterior, se siente bastante despejado. Menos mal que no le agrada demasiado el alcohol, o sí que necesitaría ayuda ahora, con el mareo que estaría sufriendo.

_“Como rey, deberías probar distintos licores y desarrollar tolerancia al alcohol. Seguro lo has notado, pero la forma en que tu padre toma la copa de la que bebe refuerza el aura de autoridad que tiene.”_

Las imágenes llegaron solas a su mente, sin que pudiese evadirlas. Se detiene para poder apoyarse en la pared. Una de sus manos se posa sobre su boca, tratando de ahogar un suspiro angustiado. Las voces simplemente continuaron reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Pronto todo pareció una película clavada en sus parpados cerrados con fuerza.

_“Lo sé, pero me desagrada tanto la sensación que deja en la garganta.” se queja Kyrios, unos años menor que en la actualidad. El gesto infantil, con las mejillas infladas por la molestia, lo hace ver aún menor._

_“Es demasiado adulta para ti.” se ríe Demian._

_Kyrios baja la mirada. Siempre tratándolo de esa forma. Su único consuelo es escuchar la animada y sincera risa de Demian, aquella que no mucha gente tiene el privilegio de oír. De hecho, con ese sonido y la cálida luz del atardecer bañándolos, no necesita de alcohol para sentirse embriagado._

_“No soy un adulto como Demian… ni tampoco puedo ser como mi padre.”_

_Pronto siente una mano sobre su cabeza. Esa presión tan familiar y siempre tan anhelada sobre sus cabellos. Grande, brusca, pero tan placentera. Luego esa mano bajó, deslizándose por su mejilla, y no pudo resistir la tentación de cerrar los ojos y reclinar su rostro, buscando mayor contacto._

“Patético, patético.” Apura el paso. Tiene la certeza de que algo lo está persiguiendo. No sabe si son los recuerdos, la culpa o realmente hay una presencia detrás de él.

_“De todas formas deberías acostumbrarte al alcohol, ya que funciona parecido al veneno. Te haría bien volverte inmune.” Este Demian, siempre diciendo cosas tan extrañas._

_“Para eso tenemos Degustadores Reales.”_

_“Es verdad.” Demian vuelve a reír, y Kyrios abre los ojos de inmediato para poder admirar su sonrisa. “¿Y qué tal si yo mismo te lo doy a probar?” Uno de los largos dedos de Demian se posa sobre sus labios. Sus mejillas se sonrojan ante el sonido de disconformidad que brotó de ellos cuando el otro se alejó. Lo ve sacar una botella de una repisa y llenar una copa de un líquido con un aroma muy fuerte. “De esta forma.” Acto seguido se la llevó a la boca, tomando un trago que es claramente retenido antes de pasar por su garganta._

Kyrios entra a su baño privado, cerrando detrás de él de un portazo. Sus brazos rodean su cuerpo y sus uñas dejan marcas profundas en sus brazos. Qué importa si pronto van a desaparecer. Nadie se enteraría. Lo importante ahora es sentir dolor. Nada más que dolor. Uno tal que no pueda pensar más en el pasado. Rasguña, rasguña. Los temblores de su cuerpo sólo hacen que las heridas resultantes sean más desagradables. Ya limpiaría la sangre bajo sus uñas.

_Demian extiende una mano hacia él. Kyrios mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asegurándose de que se encuentran los dos solos en aquella oficina. Con esa confirmación, hace de inmediato lo que claramente su tutor le está comandando. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a esa mirada?_

_Corre a los brazos de Demian, los cuales lo rodean con fuerza. Y entonces, el líquido retenido dentro de la boca del otro desciende por la suya, por su garganta, haciéndolo sentir embriagado rápidamente. Ni siquiera le importa la sensación quemante en su esófago, o ese sabor ácido al que no logra acostumbrarse. No puede apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes._

“Perdón… perdón… Padre…”

Su espalda se desliza por la puerta lentamente. Sus largos cabellos dorados se esparcen por el suelo cuando termina sentado en la fría baldosa. Aunque las lágrimas no caen, de sus labios brotan sollozos ahogados. La luz de la mañana que se cuela por el enorme vitral a la izquierda daña sus ojos vidriosos. Y pensar que después de tanto tiempo aún no puede superar estas crisis.

“Ya han pasado… ¿cuántos? ¿Dos, tres años?” abraza sus rodillas y apoya su cabeza en sus brazos, buscando inconscientemente un poco de protección. “Aún no puedo olvidarlo, padre… No puedo olvidar a Demian.”

_ ************ _

“¡Céfiro! Despierta. Ya es tarde.”

Una voz lo llama de entre sus sueños. No entiende muy bien lo que pasa. Claramente no es la voz de su padre, pero la costumbre hace que le responda como siempre. Además, la cama se siente extrañamente reconfortante y no tiene deseo alguno de salir de ella.

“Cinco minutos más, papá…”

Entonces escucha una risa femenina. “No, Céfiro, no soy tu padre. Soy Selene, nos conocimos ayer, ¿recuerdas?” ¿Selene? ¿Ayer? El nombre le parece ligeramente familiar, pero no puede recordar de qué. ¿Qué pasó ayer? “Te vine a buscar para revisión.” Más información extraña. ¿Revisión? ¿De qué? ¿De los productos?

Confundido, Céfiro decide que es mejor abrir los ojos, aunque la brillante mañana lo deje ciego por unos segundos. Al ajustarse a la luz, por fin puede ver a una chica de claros cabellos castaños, sonriendo radiante. ¿Quién era? Selene, dijo ella. Ayer…

Los recuerdos llegan a él de golpe, causando que se siente en la cama rápidamente. Todo dejo de ensoñación se ha ido. La cruel sonrisa del Sumo Sacerdote viene a su mente. Ese hombre lo había raptado y entregado como regalo al Rey Kyrios. El sólo recordarlo lo llena de un impulso de escape difícil de controlar, que hace hervir su sangre. Sin embargo, a ese recuerdo le sigue la sonrisa amable del Rey, la cual apacigua su rabia y su miedo con rapidez. Sí, ahora es el esclavo sexual del Rey, y le da asco de sólo pensarlo, pero el Rey no lo tocó. Es más, le aseguró que buscaría la forma en que volviera con su padre, y le permitió dormir a su lado, en esta cama tan cómoda. No puede evitar sonreír.

“Parece que estás de buen humor. Menos mal. Me asustaste por un momento.” Selene le quita el cobertor de un tirón. “Vamos, tienes que levantarte. Hay que llevarte con el doctor.”

Céfiro la mira totalmente confundido. “¿Con el doctor? Pero no me siento mal para nada. De hecho, nunca había descansado tan bien.”

“Mmm…” la sonrisa se esfuma del rostro de Selene. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tan malo que se sienta bien? “Sabía que esto pasaría. Su Majestad no te tocó, ¿verdad?”

“No… fue muy bueno conmigo, de hecho.”

Selene suspira sonoramente. “Lo sabía. Igual que todas las otras chicas que mi señor Demian le ha traído. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?”

Céfiro frunce el ceño. “¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una buena persona?”

“No, claro que eso es bueno. Es lo que se espera de Su Majestad, pero también se espera que tenga un harén y que tenga esclavos.”

“Pues te estás contradiciendo.”

“Así son las cosas aquí, Céfiro, no se puede hacer nada. Ahora mi Señor tendrá que ver cómo solucionar este problema. Adoro a Su Majestad, pero siempre le trae tantos problemas a mi Señor Demian.”

“Mejor para mí que tenga problemas. Es un bastardo.”

“¡Céfiro!” por su atrevimiento se gana un golpe en la cabeza con una almohada. Podría haber sido peor, considerando lo mucho que parece adorar al desgraciado ese. “Al menos yo soy una sirvienta, pero no vuelvas a decir eso en frente de mi Señor o de alguna otra autoridad. O de algún guardia. ¡Como sea, no vuelvas a decir eso!”

“Ok, ok, lo lamento.” Mentira. “Aunque le agradezco de todas formas que me haya traído, sólo porque pude conocer al Rey Kyrios. Nadie del pueblo lo ha visto, y siempre me llamó la atención que todos lo adoraran de todas formas. Ahora sé por qué: El Rey Kyrios sí que es el rey justo que todos dicen que es.” Además, es mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginó, pero eso no lo va a mencionar. Podría sonar un poco extraño.

“Claro que lo es. Es el hijo del Gran Rey Lázaro, después de todo, y lo educó mi Señor personalmente.” Eso último no le parece un buen antecedente, pero lo dejó pasar. “Como te dije, él fue el que me sacó de las minas. Era un trabajo muy duro. Con mi hermano pasamos mucha hambre. Pero Su Majestad nos descubrió y le pidió al difunto Rey que nos reasignaran.”

“Tienes un hermano, qué envidia. Yo soy hijo único.” Selene ríe suavemente ante este comentario. “¿Es mayor?” recibe un asentimiento como respuesta. “¿Qué edad tienes tú?”

“Quince. Antes de que preguntes, mi hermano tiene veintiuno.” Céfiro se sonroja ligeramente. Parece que Selene ya notó que es bastante preguntón. “Si hubieras tenido que ir con el médico lo habrías conocido. Trabaja como aprendiz del Médico Real.”

“¡Eso es genial!” Selene le sonríe con ternura.

“Sí, todo gracias a Su Majestad.”

Céfiro dirige su mirada al balcón, aquel donde se detuvo a reflexionar la noche pasada. Tiene que volver con su padre cuanto antes, pero tampoco puede causarle más problemas a quien lo ha tratado tan bien. Por ahora sólo puede confiar en su palabra de que lo sacaría de ahí. Pero, cuando llegue el momento, ¿qué va a hacer con la necesidad que siente de quedarse y conocer más al Rey? Seguramente a Selene podría verla de vez en cuando, ya que es una sirvienta y seguro debe tener que salir al pueblo a hacer mandados de Demian o cosas así, pero a Kyrios es seguro que no volvería a verlo. Una fugaz pero profunda angustia cae sobre su pecho ante ese pensamiento. _¿Qué me pasa? Si apenas lo conocí ayer…_

“Vamos, Céfiro. Te voy a llevar a comer algo entonces. De ahí iré a informar a mi Señor de la situación.”

Las palabras de Selene lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Frunce el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Acaso tiene que enterarse de todo de inmediato? Bueno, es el Sumo Sacerdote, supone que sí debería. Además, Selene sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Suspira fastidiado de todos modos. Hasta ahora, la mención de Demian sólo logra ponerlo de mal humor.

“¿Y me vas a dejar comiendo solo?” se da cuenta de repente.

“Lo siento, pero en serio debo ir cuanto antes. Pero no te preocupes, voy a llamar a alguien más para que te haga compañía. Es un idiota, pero es buena persona. Te caerá bien.”

Qué referencia más curiosa y contradictoria, pero tendrá que aceptarla por ahora. Ya conocerá personalmente al sujeto del que habla. Normalmente haría muchas preguntas de todas formas, pero sus pensamientos recientes lo tienen un poco cabizbajo. Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente. De todas formas, no tiene sentido preocuparse de eso ahora, cuando está totalmente atrapado en este lugar. Aun así, la sola idea de un esclavo lo llena de ira. ¿Cuántos otros estarían pasando por esto? Y con amos mucho menos amables que el suyo. La misma Selene aún es una especie de esclava, al servicio de Demian. Aunque se ve feliz con ese destino… Mientras lo haya elegido ella, pues muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa con los otros esclavos? ¿Con él mismo, que necesita volver lo antes posible con su anciano padre? Tal vez debería tratar de escapar de todas maneras, arriesgándose a que lo tomen preso o lo maten. Pero eso pondría en problemas a Kyrios…

“¿Vamos?” la voz de Selene lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. _Tranquilo, Céfiro,_ se dice así mismo, _tan sólo ha pasado un día._ Ni siquiera lo han golpeado ni encerrado en alguna habitación. Sabe que tiene que ser paciente por ahora.

…Pero la palabra _esclavo_ es como una espina bajo sus uñas.

************

Un hombre joven, de cabellos negros, va caminando por los amplios pasillos del palacio. Su desarreglada vestimenta no encaja para nada con la elegancia y majestuosidad a su alrededor. En una de sus manos lleva un recipiente de considerable tamaño. Aún es bastante temprano y quiere aprovechar la luz de la mañana para acabar obra en curso, pero le faltaba este color en su taller para poder seguir avanzando.

De repente, frente a él y apareciendo detrás de una curva, viene Kyrios, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. El pintor frunce el ceño nada más verlo, pero su expresión se suaviza ligeramente al notar la palidez en el rostro del otro. ¿Qué le pasa?

Al notar que al pasar a su lado levantó un poco la vista y aun así lo ignoró olímpicamente, decide detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo con firmeza. Recién entonces pareciera que realmente reconoce su presencia.

“Alan…” susurra tratando de apartarse automáticamente, pero claramente el agarre de Alan es mucho más fuerte. “¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, y no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo.”

“Necesitaba decirte lo terrible que te ves. ¿Acaso bebiste mucho ayer en tu cumpleaños? Cuidado, que un rey no debería hacer eso. Su Majestad no lo aprobaría.”

Al menos había logrado recuperar el brillo en sus ojos, aunque fuese sólo por la rabia. Bueno, dada su relación, eso es lo único que puede esperar. “No metas a papá en esto. Además, sabes que yo no bebo.”

“Pues yo sí que bebí y me veo bastante mejor que tú. Supongo que también se debe a que soy mucho más guapo, pero eso ya es otra cosa.”

“Si sólo vas a burlarte de mí, suéltame. Te dije que no tengo tiempo.”

“Ok, ok, pero dime qué te pasa.”

“¿Qué te importa? No seas metiche.”

Su negación está comenzando a exasperarlo, y puede ser porque, la verdad, tampoco sabe bien porqué necesita saber. Por más mal que se llevasen, no quiere quedarse con la duda. Y, por qué no reconocerlo, con la preocupación.

“Hey, que nos llevemos mal no me hace una mala persona. Si veo a alguien con la cara blanca como un lienzo, obvio que me voy a preocupar. Además, para bien o para mal, nos conocemos desde niños.”

Kyrios se queda en silencio ante este argumento, y Alan sonríe triunfante. Entonces lo toma de la mano, con bastante más delicadeza, y lo conduce a sentarse junto a él en el alféizar de una de las ventanas a su lado. Puede notar que un pequeño escalofrío estremece el cuerpo de Kyrios. Probablemente no está acostumbrado a que lo trate con amabilidad, pero a Alan le da igual.

“Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?”

“Nunca se te va a pasar la costumbre de tratarme de tú, ¿eh? Serás un protegido de mi padre, pero yo sigo siendo el rey.”

“Sabes bien lo que pienso de eso.”

“Y si no me encuentras digno de suceder a mi padre, ¿por qué te importa tanto qué me pasa?”

“¡Que ya te lo expliqué! Dios, a veces puedes ser tan cabeza dura. Y eso que con Su Majestad y el Señor Demian solías ser tan dócil, y ahora hasta eso estás perdiendo.”

Otro sobresalto. En serio, ¿qué mierda le pasa? Desde hace unos tres años que anda muy raro. Casi no habla con nadie, hasta se está alejando de sus primos que antes eran tan cercanos a él. Se nota que su relación con el Sumo Sacerdote también cambió considerablemente. Todo este tiempo lo ha atribuido a la muerte del Rey Lázaro, y no se había inmiscuido por causa de su propio duelo, pero ahora ya no está tan seguro de que ese sea el motivo. No totalmente, al menos.

“Demian me trajo otro esclavo.” Es el turno de Alan de sobresaltarse ahora. “Esta vez es un hombre. Los Ancianos creen que necesito demostrar dominancia o algo así.”

“Pues sí que te falta.”

Kyrios lo mira enfadado de inmediato, y Alan no puede evitar reír. “Ya debes saber qué opino de tener esclavos.” Un suave suspiro brota de sus labios.

“Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. Su Majestad también desaprobaba el mantener esclavos, pero los Ancianos pueden ser muy molestos e insistentes.”

“Que no te escuchen hablar así.” Al menos logró hacerlo reír. Se ve un poco más relajado. Sólo un poco. “Ya debe haberse enterado de que no abusé de ese chico, y tengo que ir a hablar con él antes de que los Ancianos le pidan explicaciones.”

“Así que no mentías cuando dijiste que estabas ocupado.” Kyrios le dirige una mirada molesta que vuelve sacarle una carcajada. “Bueno, al menos ahora entiendo que estés preocupado. Antes te pudiste sacar a las esclavas de encima apelando que ellas no querían y no podías forzarlas por ser mujeres, pero con un hombre va a ser más difícil. El objetivo es, justamente, que seas bien macho y abuses de él, aunque no te imagino para nada haciendo eso.” Al ver el rostro de Kyrios añade. “Tranquilo, que es un halago. Yo me considero bien macho y tampoco abusaría de nadie.”

“Mmm, te lo voy a comprar.”

Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Es un silencio extrañamente cómodo. No se sentía así desde hace años. Desde antes de que Su Majestad muriese. Tal vez fue una buena idea seguir el impulso de detenerlo y conversar con él. Tal vez es el destino. Alan es un hombre que cree firmemente en el destino, después de todo.

“…Gracias.” lo escucha susurrar de repente, tímidamente. Alan no puede evitar pensar que se ve adorable. “Por más odioso que seas la mayor parte del tiempo, lograste relajarme un poco.”

“Hey, que ya no tenemos por qué discutir, ¿te das cuenta? Su Majestad ya no está como para pelear por su atención.” Hace una pequeña pausa, para luego continuar al notar que no recibe comentarios. “Por más que te molestara antes, él también fue un padre para mí. Ahora que…” otra pausa. Ya lo había dicho, pero aún cuesta mantenerse firme al pronunciar esas palabras. “Ahora que no está, ¿no sería mejor compartir su recuerdo? Tan sólo como dos personas que lo amaron.”

Kyrios se pone de pie repentinamente. Así que aún lo detesta, ¿eh? Lo que dijo no le parece una mala idea. Es verdad que nunca lo considerará _el rey_ porque ese lugar siempre estará reservado para el Gran Rey Lázaro, pero, como dijo, ahora que no tiene porqué pelear con él y que ya no son adolescentes tampoco, no tienen por qué llevarse mal. Supongo que sólo fue una ilusión vana.

Entonces lo ve detenerse un poco más allá, para luego voltear a mirarle. Alan se sorprende al verlo sonreír de forma radiante. Hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa. No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

“Me lo pensaré.”

Y dicho eso, se va con paso rápido y decidido. Alan también se pone de pie, con la vista clavada en el pasillo por el cual el otro se marchó. Toma nuevamente su bote de pintura con una mano y retoma su camino hacia su taller.

Hace tres años que sólo el recuerdo del Rey Lázaro lo mantenía inspirado para crear su arte. Hace tres años que sentía que la verdadera belleza se había perdido en este mundo. Pero esa sonrisa le ha probado lo contrario.

Son muy distintos. El Rey Lázaro era una belleza elegante, distante y fría, como un ser de las alturas de quien debes ganarte su cariño para que baje a mostrarte calidez.

Kyrios es todo lo contrario. Aunque al parecer ha estado tratando de imitar a su padre durante los últimos cuatro años, desde que el Señor Demian lo tomó bajo su tutela, no puede evitar dejar salir su calidez nata y una ternura difícil de encontrar, sobre todo en un hombre. Toda esa notoria preocupación por ese esclavo, aun cuando debería mantenerse firme en su rol de rey, y esa brillante sonrisa se lo confirman. Además, todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos le ha confirmado cómo es. Esas sonrisas satisfechas cada vez que el Rey o el Sumo Sacerdote le dirigían un halago o una felicitación siempre llamaron su atención. El dolor de la pérdida de su padre lo debe haber cambiado, pero al parecer está retornando a su antiguo ser. Alan ríe para sus adentros.

Tan distintos, pero padre e hijo, al fin y al cabo. Ambos fuentes de belleza, de inspiración para alguien como él.

“¿Se reiría de mí si le dijera que lo estoy considerando para que sea mi siguiente musa?”

Hasta él ríe ante la idea. Sin embargo, no le parece descabellada en lo absoluto. Ya tiene claro cuál será su siguiente obra. Pero primero tiene que terminar la que tiene en curso.

“¡Vamos allá!”

************

La luz baja de las velas y el silencio que rebota en las paredes de esta habitación lo están adormeciendo de nuevo. Se trata de un comedor que conecta a una de las cocinas del palacio. El comedor de los sirvientes, o eso le había dicho Selene. Es bastante pequeño para la cantidad de sirvientes que cree que deben vivir en el palacio, pero al parecer muchos tienen horarios distintos para sus comidas debido a los turnos, por lo que no deben juntarse todos en una misma ocasión. Aun así, para él, que está acostumbrado a una diminuta mesa de madera en la que almuerzan sólo él y su padre, le parece muy grande y solitario. ¿Cuándo vendrá el sujeto al que Selene enviaría para que le hiciera compañía?

Emite un largo bostezo. Normalmente tiene buen apetito, pero toda esta situación se lo ha robado. Y la comida que le sirven a los pobres sirvientes no es tan buena como las verduras frescas que pueden disfrutar su padre y él al ser ellos mismos quienes las cosechan. De todas formas, debe ser mucho mejor que casi todo lo que comen en el pueblo, debido a que lo mejor del mercado se va con los nobles y al palacio, pero claro, con los funcionarios de alto rango, no con los sirvientes y esclavos. Qué injusta es la vida, siendo que esas personas del mercado son las que se esfuerzan día a día por cosechar y preparar esos alimentos.

“Al menos podría haber una ventana en esta pieza. ¡Uno no debería usar velas cuando aún es de día allá afuera!”

Balancea sus piernas con rabia. Sabe que parece un niñito, pero no le importaría aun si no estuviera solo. Tan solo quiere desquitarse un poco.

“Urgh…”

Entonces la puerta a su lado se abre, dejando pasar luz de la habitación contigua, la cual pronto se esfuma. Junto con ese escaso rayo de luminosidad, entró un joven rubio y moreno, probablemente unos años mayor que él. Se ve devastado, eso sí. Unas enormes ojeras cuelgan de sus ojos y tiene el ceño fruncido con fuerza, mientras una de sus manos sostiene su cabeza. Céfiro sabe de inmediato qué le sucede. Lo ha visto muchas veces en la gente del pueblo.

“¿Tienes resaca?”

El chico lo mira molesto. “Ni me saludas y ya te estás riendo de mí igual que Selene.” No se estaba riendo, pero ahora sí que le resulta chistoso.

“Hola.” saluda sin más, para cumplir con la formalidad. “¿Eres quién mandó Selene a hacerme compañía?”

La expresión del otro cambia totalmente ahora. Tiene una amplia sonrisa amistosa, aun cuando sigue sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor.

“Sí, me llamo Neil. ¡Vaya! Pensé que ya habrías comido todo, considerando cuánto me demoré en lograr asearme con todo el mareo, ¡pero no has avanzado nada!”

Céfiro baja la cabeza, avergonzado. No es que esté despreciando la comida, la cual de todas formas está muy buena. Intenta tomar otro bocado, pero nuevamente el nudo en el estómago lo hace detenerse.

“Lo siento…”

“Hey, yo no fui el que hizo la comida. No te disculpes conmigo.” Le dice el otro riendo, para luego sentarse a su lado a la mesa. “Voy a terminar comiéndome yo tú comida eso sí, que me acabo de levantar y no he comido nada desde ayer.”

“Puedes comer si quieres. Yo no tengo mucha hambre.” suspira él, acercándole el plato de greda, el cual aún conserva una buena cantidad de alimento.

“¿¡En serio!? ¡Muchas gracias!” al instante su cuerpo se recoge por el dolor. “Maldición, tengo que dejar de ser tan gritón. Mi propia voz me está causando dolor de cabeza.” La risa de Céfiro ante sus palabras sólo parece empeorar las cosas. “¡No te rías, que duele más!”

“Lo lamento, pero es que eres muy gracioso.” Le parece más así cuando lo ve devorar la comida sin recato alguno. Tiene que ahogar su risa con todas sus fuerzas.

“Así que eres el nuevo esclavo de Kyrios, ¿eh? Selene me contó.”

Esas palabras llamaron nuevamente a las sombras en el corazón de Céfiro. Su risa se apaga, y sus ojos pierden el brillo inocente que tenían hasta el momento. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Neil no parece notar como aprieta los puños con rabia bajo la mesa.

“Es la primera vez que tiene uno. A las mujeres las podía descartar apelando a que no puede violarlas bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero estando en una posición de poder, tiene permitido, y de hecho se espera, que abuse de hombres, así que mi pobre primo la tiene complicada para zafarse de esta.”

“¿Por qué se espera que abuse de alguien? ¿Y por qué a los hombres sí y a las mujeres no? Ya de por sí me parece horrible, y ahora además es injusto.”

“Vaya, la gente del pueblo sí que vive ajena a las costumbres de los nobles, ¿eh? Supongo que sabes que el abuso es penado, ¿no?”

Céfiro asiente. Sí, al menos eso sí que lo sabe, aunque nunca haya tenido la fortuna de ir a la escuela como los niños más favorecidos. Es algo que todos los padres les inculcan a sus hijos, por tradición.

“Sin embargo, los nobles también tienen que demostrar su poder, y para eso toman esclavos de todo tipo. Como el abuso sexual es una fuerte humillación, pues no hay mejor forma de demostrar dominancia. O eso creen ellos. Pero claro, las relaciones homosexuales sólo se permiten bajo estas circunstancias, y sólo a los nobles de mayor rango. De otra forma, se castigaría con la muerte.”

Le sorprende como Neil puede hablar de todo eso con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Claro, en el pueblo también se tiene claro que las relaciones homosexuales están prohibidas, que son pecado porque no ayudan a procrear, pero nadie debe conocer estas excepciones a menos a que entren en casas de nobles o en el palacio. Todo es tan contradictorio, tan asqueroso.

“¿Y tú qué opinas?”

“No hay mucho que alguien como yo pueda hacer.” Otra respuesta automática, pero al notar la mirada intensa de Céfiro, parece pensarse mejor su respuesta. “Bueno, los guerreros tienen otra visión totalmente distinta del asunto. Algunos de ellos, como los generales, también tienen alto rango, aunque no sean nobles, pero como luchan por proteger a la gente, no se les pasaría por la mente usar a los ciudadanos para esos fines. Aunque sí he escuchado que algunos han abusado de bestias.”

“¿¡De bestias!? ¿No son monstruos horribles, casi como animales?”

Neil ríe ante su actitud atónita. “Lo sé, yo también reaccioné así cuando lo supe. Deben ser los menos, eso sí. Yo jamás lo haría, qué horror.” Céfiro se une a su risa. “Y sobre las mujeres, la situación es aún más delicada con ellas, ya que se les respeta mucho por su asombrosa capacidad para tener hijos. Debes saber que una de las principales preocupaciones actualmente es aumentar la población humana. No sabemos cuántas bestias hay allá abajo, y sufrimos muchas pérdidas cuando hay ataques.”

“Ah, eso tiene sentido.”

Al menos a ellas sí las respetan. Al menos que un porcentaje de la población se salve de esto. Aun así, otro tipo de esclavas existen, como lo fue Selene en su tiempo. Sabe que el Rey Lázaro fue muy querido por sus intentos de abolir la esclavitud que, aunque no fueron cien por ciento efectivos, sí la disminuyeron. Si al menos los trataran como personas y les permitieran trabajar con dignidad…

“Pero aun así el rey tiene un harén para tener hijos, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, pero suele estar conformado por muchachas que anhelan una vida en el palacio, sean nobles o del pueblo. Lo importante es que tienen que estar bien escogidas, para asegurar una buena descendencia.”

¿O sea que toda la gente que se acerca a la Familia Real, lo hace por conveniencia? ¿Fue así con el Rey Lázaro y la Reina Freya? Ese pensamiento lo embarga de tristeza una vez más. Kyrios también tendría que tomar por esposa a una mujer que sólo quisiese su poder. No puede irse en contra de los llamados Ancianos, que parecen reinar aún más que él. Todos, tanto esclavos como nobles de buen corazón, están atados a este sistema. Ni siquiera parecen cuestionarlo, como las respuestas resignadas de Neil y Selene le indicaron. Ambos parecen ser buenas personas, pero hablan de esclavitud y abuso como si nada. ¿De qué sirve tener leyes en contra del abuso si los nobles cometerán estos actos de todas formas? Si no fuese por el Rey Lázaro, Kyrios tampoco se hubiese cuestionado este sistema y no le habría prometido intentar apelar por su libertad. No sería el rey amable que ahora le agrada tanto.

“Hablando de esto, Selene me indicó que te entregara algo.”

Esto llamó la atención de Céfiro, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos deprimentes. Su curiosidad es así de fuerte. Ve que Neil saca una cajita de entre sus ropas. La abre frente a él, mostrándole una bella gargantilla de plata, con una gema azul incrustada en el medio de ésta.

“¿Qué es? ¿Por qué necesitaría algo como eso? No soy una chica.” Además, ¿quién podría querer darle joyas, y para qué? No puede evitar mirarlo con desconfianza.

“Es la prueba de tu estatus como esclavo real. Nadie se atreverá a tocarte mientras lleves esto puesto.”

Céfiro se pone de pie furioso, de forma instantánea. ¿Dijo que era una prueba de que es un esclavo? Jamás usaría eso. Antes muerto. Sería aceptar esta sociedad, aceptar que no volvería con su padre. Su corazón se acelera tanto que cree que Neil también puede oírlo con claridad.

“¡No pienso usar esa cosa! ¿Qué es eso de que nadie me tocará si llevo eso? ¡Ah claro, pero todos sabrán que me tienen aquí prisionero cuando me vean, ¿eh?! ¡Excelente! Además, se espera que Kyrios sí lo haga sin mi consentimiento, ¿verdad? Se espera que me tenga encerrado, aunque él mismo no quiere hacerlo. Para humillarme. ¿Por qué nos tienen prisioneros de esta forma?”

Neil sólo sonríe, luego de su descargo, seguramente para tratar de tranquilizarlo. “Por mí que no lo uses, pero lamentablemente no hay otra opción.”

“¡Sí que la hay! ¡Me voy de aquí ahora mismo, no me importa lo que digan esos Ancianos o el Sumo Sacerdote!”

Se apresura a dirigirse a la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, algo lo detiene en cuanto toca la puerta para abrirla. Es Neil, quien lo toma del brazo y, en un segundo, lo aprisiona contra el suelo, posicionándose sobre él y evitando su escape. Sin saber cómo, acabó totalmente inmovilizado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

“¿Qué…?”

“Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que perjudiques a mi primo.”

Su primo. Antes no se había puesto a pensarlo. ¿Qué acaso Neil también es de la Familia Real y le estaba faltando el respeto? No sería la primera vez. Aún sigue llamando al rey por su nombre, después de todo. Pero en esta situación, el respeto es lo que menos le importa. Tan sólo piensa en soltarse, pero su agarre es demasiado poderoso. Neil se veía bastante fornido, pero no pensó que sería tan fuerte.

“¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso permitir que me pongas esa cosa!”

“Lo lamento.”

Repite él, y la sonrisa que lo había caracterizado hasta ese momento se esfumó. Con un solo movimiento, las manos de Céfiro están presas por sobre su cabeza, bajo una de las de Neil. Con la que le queda libre, toma la gargantilla ya abierta y la fuerza contra su cuello, probablemente dejándole marcas en el proceso. El frío metal le corta la respiración por unos segundos, ya que no deja de forcejear. Aun sin respirar, no deja de moverse. Pero, atado de pies y manos como está, no puede evitar que Neil, con una habilidad que lo sorprendió profundamente, cierre la gargantilla tras su cuello.

“Como bien supusiste, con eso los guardias te identificarán también. No podrás escapar, chico.”

Entonces Céfiro le araña el brazo en cuanto éste deja libre sus manos. Sus ojos brillan con furia y algunas lágrimas retenidas. Neil lo había sobrepasado y humillado, aun cuando se veía tan simpático.

“¡Dame la llave!”

“No puedo, no la tengo. Selene dijo que el Sumo Sacerdote la guardaría por ahora, considerando que Kyrios también parece querer ayudarte a escapar.”

“¿¡Acaso no es él mi señor!? ¡Es el único que quiere ayudarme!”

“Esto lo hago por su bien también. Esto te impedirá escapar tontamente y que acabes muerto, y Kyrios no tendrá que cargar con el peso de tu muerte, y tampoco tendrá que irse en contra de los Ancianos.”

Luego ocurrió algo que lo dejó aún más choqueado: la mirada fría que le dirigió durante los instantes en que lo retuvo cambió drásticamente a la amable y alegre que tenía anteriormente. Así, como si nada. Y lo soltó, tal vez viendo que Céfiro ya no tiene la fuerza para seguir resistiéndose.

“Vamos, Céfiro, tranquilízate. Todo a su tiempo. Verás que mi primo encontrará la forma correcta de dejarte ir.”

No podría resistirse ante alguien tan fuerte, que probablemente aun ni siquiera le muestra todo su potencial. ¿Es que acaso es un guerrero? Por algo debe haber recordado la filosofía de abusos de los guerreros. Sin embargo, y en contra de toda su curiosidad natural, decide no preguntar. Todavía no sabe si puede confiar en Neil, y sinceramente, está asustado. No es como el Sumo Sacerdote, quien claramente le parece una mala persona. Neil es extraño, es peligroso porque no puedes saber si te tratará con simpatía, y al instante siguiente cumplirá con su deber con frialdad.

Por eso deja que acaricie sus cabellos, sin moverse, aunque el gesto no lo tranquiliza para nada.

************

“Dime, Kyrios, ¿qué te pareció mi regalo?”

Demian entra en su despacho luego de tan sólo unos minutos de que el guardia fuese a buscarle, y le dirige esa frase tan irrespetuosa después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y asegurarse de que se encuentran los dos solos. Solos, tal como Kyrios temía.

“Selene ya me informó que no cumpliste con tus deberes, aun cuando yo intento cumplir con los míos.”

No lo mira. Teme a la mirada de desaprobación que seguramente le dirige. No puede flaquear por más que sienta que lo está decepcionando. Que no está siendo el rey que debería ser. Aun así, la incomodidad se hace latente cuando deja de escribir el reporte que tiene en las manos.

“Te lo dije antes y te lo repito: no voy a hacerle eso a él ni a nadie. Pero sé que, en su estatus de esclavo, probablemente lo ejecutarán si intenta escapar, así que tendrá que quedarse por un tiempo hasta que logremos solucionar esto.”

“¿Cómo lo vamos a solucionar si los Ancianos ya están entre que creen que la línea real se va a acabar contigo, o que ya no sólo el castillo va a dudar de tu masculinidad, sino que también lo hará el pueblo?”

“¡Tú me enseñaste a ser compasivo como mi padre, ¿no lo recuerdas?! Hazte responsable por tus acciones por una vez.”

“No soy el único que no se hace responsable de sus acciones o de su cargo, y lo sabes muy bien.”

Ahí está. Esto es lo que quería evitar lo más posible. Cuando no se pone débil ante él, pareciera que no pueden dejar de discutir. Tampoco es que normalmente no puedan ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la administración del reino. Demian siempre ha sido un excelente consejero. Sus opiniones y decisiones han sido agudas y acertadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Ante emergencias, sobre todo, actúa de forma rápida y eficaz. Tiene la frialdad necesaria que él mismo no posee. Le hubiera gustado tenerlo todo como su padre, pero ante la carencia, siempre ha apreciado tener a Demian para que lo guíe. Eso no ha cambiado, aunque toda su relación sí lo haya hecho.

Sin embargo, el tema de los esclavos ha sido muy recurrente durante este último mes, y por eso han discutido tanto. Aun cuando lo único que quiere es hacerle caso y que lo felicite por hacer un buen trabajo.

“No creo que hayas olvidado lo que pasó.”

Y siempre tiene que estar sacándole en cara el pasado.

“Claro que no. Pero esa fue mi decisión. Nuestra decisión.” Maldice mentalmente por no lograr evitar el quiebre en su voz al decir esas palabras.

“Y te lo agradezco.”

Una puñalada en su corazón. Eso es la voz de Demian ahora. Una puñalada profunda, que por más que luche no puede desprender. Porque no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero no puede olvidar. No cuando su padre está en todas partes, en pinturas, en estatuas, en las bocas de la gente a su alrededor. No cuando tiene a Demian frente a él, sonriéndole con supremacía, porque conoce su debilidad. Que él es su debilidad. Y que, un día, esa flaqueza le pasará la cuenta otra vez.

“Pero los Ancianos no se van a quedar tranquilos si no cumplimos con esta gestión. No se puede evadir.”

“¿Llamas gestión a abusar de un chico inocente?”

“Es un esclavo, Kyrios.” La forma en que marca su nombre le transmite un escalofrío. “¿Qué fue lo que te enseñé? Sí, debes ser compasivo, un rey ideal, pero también sabes que debes cumplir con lo que se exige para tu posición. Tu padre, el Rey Lázaro, tenía todo muy claro, y lo sabes. Sabes cómo era con la gente. Sabes cómo era con quienes infringían la ley.”

La pluma en las manos de Kyrios sale disparada al suelo. Juraría que Demian puede escuchar su corazón alterado en este momento. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar las imágenes que surgen de sus memorias. Los gritos, los lamentos.

“¡No tenía otra opción! Aun siendo el Rey, le debía obediencia a los Ancianos y a las tradiciones del pueblo…”

“Exactamente. Él tenía claro su deber. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Vivirás para cumplir sus expectativas?”

Demian se inclina por sobre su escritorio y levanta el rostro de Kyrios con uno de sus dedos. El cuerpo del rey tiembla de forma incesante, aunque trate de controlarlo.

“¿De mis expectativas?”

Los labios de Demian se acercan a los suyos lentamente. Tiene suficiente tiempo para apartarse, pero no lo hace. No puede. El extraño brillo de esos ojos verdes lo tiene preso. Espera sentir esa textura tan anhelada nuevamente, esa curiosa cortada que atraviesa sus labios por el lado derecho.

Pero el contacto nunca llega. En vez de eso, cuando abre los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) ve como Demian se aleja riendo.

“Voy a hacer que cumplas, Kyrios. Soy tu Sumo Sacerdote, después de todo.”

Y dicho esto, se marcha de su oficina como si nada. En cuanto ya no se encuentra presente, Kyrios lanza al aire la montaña de pergaminos a su lado, quedando todos desperdigados por el piso de mármol. Toma su cabeza con sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Le cuesta un poco respirar. Otra vez estaba cediendo ante él, y además tiene razón: no podrá salirse de ésta tan fácil. Su padre no pudo evitar a los Sabios, menos lo haría él. Está atrapado. Qué irónico que siendo el Rey se sienta más prisionero que los guardias y sirvientes del palacio.

“¿Su Majestad?”

Se toma unos segundos para tranquilizarse a la fuerza cuando oye que tocan a la puerta. “Adelante.” responde por fin, y la ve entrar. Esa chica que siempre puede estar al lado de Demian y además comparte su cama de vez en cuando. Selene.

Ella se muestra sorprendida cuando ve todos los papeles en el suelo. Sin embargo, no cuestiona nada y tan sólo se dispone a recogerlos y juntarlos sobre la mesa. Parece acostumbrada a este tipo de arrebatos. Es la sirvienta de Demian y, aunque muchos no lo sepan, él sí que conoce sus arrebatos. Seguro ella también. Frunce el ceño al notar que le molesta que así sea, que ella conozca una faceta de él que no muchos pueden ver.

“Vine por orden de mi señor Demian.” Por qué más si no. “Dijo que tenía que comenzar ya con los preparativos para el Ritual de la Barrera.”

Es cierto, el ritual. Con tanta insistencia en el tema de los esclavos se le había olvidado totalmente ese tema. A Demian no. A él no se le escapa nada.

“Está bien. Comenzaré hoy mismo. No te molestes, deja eso ahí. Continuaré cuando regrese.”

“Sí, Su Majestad. El Sumo Sacerdote se unirá a usted más tarde.”

Se pone de pie y pasa al lado de Selene. A veces se arrepiente de haberla traído al palacio. Pero ella no tiene la culpa, no tiene cómo saber de Demian y él. Debería tenerle pena por estar enamorada de un hombre como ese, pero en vez de eso siente celos al verla con él, siente dolor al ser él quien está cerca del Sumo Sacerdote. No tiene remedio.

Suspira cansado. Además del problema de Céfiro, tendrá que estar al pendiente de esto. Al menos los primeros días no será tan arduo. Cierra los ojos, recordando el rostro de su padre. En esto no le fallaría por nada del mundo. Cumpliría con este rol igual que él lo hizo cuando le correspondió hacerlo. _Voy a esforzarme, padre._

************

Afortunadamente, Demian no se presentó en los preparativos de hoy. Debería enfadarse, porque dijo que lo haría, pero la verdad siente alivio. Desde que él es el Sumo Sacerdote y tiene que acompañarlo en esta tarea, a Kyrios le es difícil concentrarse. Ya de por si la tarea no es fácil como para que tenga que tardar más porque no logra centrarse en ella como debería.

Así que regresa solo al palacio, en la carroza real. Bueno, rodeado de varios guardias que lo acompañan a caballo, y de Selene, que está en el asiento de enfrente. Sin embargo, casi no le dirigen la palabra. Es culpa suya por mantenerse alejado de todos durante los últimos años, pero aun así le causa un poco de tristeza. Vuelve a suspirar, y ahí es cuando nota que lo ha hecho mucho hoy. Por lo menos el comienzo de las montañas no está tan lejos del palacio. Tan sólo a una hora en carroza y, además, no tuvo que permanecer tanto allá. Así será por los siguientes días, pero entre más tiempo pase, más durarán los preparativos diarios.

“¿Qué está pasando?” escucha de repente la voz confusa de Selene.

La carroza se detiene y puede oír a los guardias bajarse de sus caballos. Luego, voces alteradas más lejos. La curiosidad le gana y se asoma por la ventanilla de la carroza. Están en frente a los terrenos del palacio, y alguien está causando alboroto en la entrada. Menos mal que el hombre sólo llegó al portón principal. Si hubiese logrado escabullirse por los jardines, se hubiera topado con los guardias del interior, que son bastante más inclementes con los intrusos.

Fijando la mirada, nota que es un señor de avanzada edad. Se ve muy angustiado. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Estará pidiendo limosna?

Sus dudas se ven despejadas cuando escucha uno de los nombres que ha estado rondando por su mente durante todo el día. Las conexiones se armaron en un segundo.

“¡No toquen a ese señor!”

Normalmente no debería salir de la carroza hasta llegar a las puertas principales del palacio, habiendo cruzado los extensos jardines. Aun así, Kyrios, desobedeciendo toda regla, baja de su transporte y se acerca con paso decidido hacia el conflicto. Los guardias lo miran sorprendidos, pero no le detienen.

“¿Qué está pasando?”

El anciano, a quien ya habían empujado al suelo, se aferra al borde de la capucha que cubre a Kyrios de pies a cabeza. Seguro que el pobre señor no puede ver bien su rostro, pero él sí que percibe la profunda angustia que empapa sus facciones.

“¡Yo sólo quiero a mi hijo devuelta! ¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¡Se los ruego, por favor!”

“¿Es… el padre de Céfiro?”

Al escuchar a Selene hablar, el señor se abalanza sobre ella, arrastrándose por el suelo, claramente rompiendo su vestimenta y la piel de sus rodillas, y se aferra a su vestido.

“¿Usted conoce a mi hijo, señorita? ¡No le han hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?!”

Selene tiene el impulso de dar un paso atrás, apartándose de él, lo cual sólo parece generarle mayor preocupación. Sin que alguien pueda prever sus acciones para detenerlo a tiempo, Kyrios se agacha al lado del anciano y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

“¡Su Majestad!”

Los guardias le llaman la atención, pero no se atreven a tocarlo para ponerlo de pie. Sólo este señor, en su inocencia, se atreve a hacerlo.

“¿M-Majestad?” Kyrios le sonríe, esperando que pueda notar esa expresión por entre las sombras que le cubren el rostro. “¿Realmente es usted?”

“Así es. No te preocupes, anciano, tu hijo está bien. No permitiré que le pase nada. Sólo tendrás que ser paciente hasta que él pueda volver a tu lado.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?” Entonces una tos terrible se apodera de él. Kyrios aprieta sus manos, tal como se oprimió su corazón.

“Por ahora estará bajo mi cuidado, hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de devolverlo a su hogar. Sé que no es mucho, pero como compensación permítame enviar a un curandero a su casa, que le ayude a sobrellevar su enfermedad y a realizar su trabajo.”

“¡Pero Su Majestad…!”

“Silencio, guardias. Selene, tú te encargarás de gestionarlo. Demian tiene que hacerse cargo de sus acciones.”

“Ah… sí, no hay problema. Céfiro se quedará más tranquilo si sabe que su padre está recibiendo tratamiento.”

“¡Q-Qué los Dioses lo bendigan, mi señor! Le encargo a mi hijo. Le pido que me lo traiga de vuelta lo antes posible. ¡No podría vivir sin él!”

Kyrios acaricia el dorso de las manos del anciano con sus pulgares. “No se preocupe, no le fallaré. Ahora póngase de pie. No se haga más daño, por favor.”

Ante esas palabras, los guardias reaccionan de inmediato y ayudan al señor a levantarse.

“Ya escuchó a Su Majestad. No vuelva a hacer escándalo por aquí, ¿quiere?”

“¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo?” Los guardias lo están asustando.

“Lamentablemente no podrá hacerlo por ahora. Le haré saber si consigo esa autorización con el Consejo de Ancianos.”

“Pero…”

La verdad es que nadie puede salir permanentemente del palacio. Ese aspecto también es uno de los que añaden dificultad al asunto de Céfiro. Los secretos del palacio deben quedar en el palacio. Esa es la regla de los Ancianos.

“No se preocupe. Nosotros lo cuidaremos, señor.”

Ante las palabras de aliento de Selene, el señor le sonríe con cariño, como si mirara a una hija. Probablemente ella no se dio cuenta, pero Kyrios sí. Creyó que ella podría llegar a tener algo con Céfiro, por la preocupación que demostró. Bueno, Kyrios imagina que es lo natural. Ambos ya están en edad de empezar a pensar en casarse. Casarse… Él mismo ya debería estar casado y pensando, al menos, en tener descendencia. Así fue con su padre. Sabe que debe hacerlo, pero aún no está en sus planes. Aún no puede olvidar el pasado, no lo suficiente como para entablar una relación así con alguien más.

“Ahora váyase, por favor.”

Kyrios interviene cuando comienzan a forcejear. “Escóltenlo a su casa.”

Obedecen de inmediato, no sin antes permitir que el señor le diera las gracias una vez más, con una amplia reverencia. Kyrios sonríe con tristeza, sabiendo que nadie puede ver su expresión. Había hecho otro compromiso que no sabe si podrá cumplir.

************

Sin embargo, el destino puede llegar a ser bastante cruel, con quienes menos lo merecen.

Céfiro camina hacia los aposentos del Rey Kyrios. Se encuentra un poco inquieto luego de pasar la tarde explorando el palacio, o al menos las partes a las que tenía permitido acceder. Es verdad que pudo divertirse y satisfacer parte de su inmensa curiosidad, pero la actitud de todo aquel que lo vio o con quien entabló una conversación lo perturbó. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraban, lo esquivaban. Cuando les dirigió la palabra, la mayoría respondió a regañadientes o simplemente lo ignoraron. Sólo unos pocos terminaron cediendo ante su simpatía. Espera que con el pasar de los días pueda hacer algunas amistades, porque no resistirá mucho estando solo, considerando que el Rey Kyrios seguramente estará ocupado siempre, y que Selene anda de un lado para otro, por lo que le costó ubicarla en el día.

Hablando de Selene, cuando por fin la encontró y pudo conversar un poco con ella, le indicó que tenía que dormir en los aposentos del Rey por ahora, y que, además, tenía algo importante que comunicarle, por lo que debía ir de inmediato a verlo. Lo que lo lleva a este instante. El sol ya se ha escondido y las velas en los pasillos se encuentran encendidas. Afortunadamente logró memorizar las instrucciones de Selene para llegar al cuarto de Kyrios desde donde estaban, o se hubiese perdido entre los amplios y numerosos pasillos. Aun así, piensa que no debe acostumbrarse demasiado, pues pronto saldría de ahí.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, ni siquiera pensó en tocar. Simplemente entró, esperando encontrar al Rey Kyrios. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, al único que halló fue al Sumo Sacerdote, sentado en un amplio sillón en una esquina. Retrocede un paso instintivamente, pero un segundo después decide avanzar, tratando de demostrar seguridad. Tiene la sensación de que todo estará perdido si se muestra débil frente a este hombre.

“Te tardaste bastante.”

“Me dijeron que el Rey Kyrios tenía algo importante que decirme.”

Demian suelta una risa divertida que lo hace fruncir el ceño de inmediato. “Eso es lo que yo le dije a Selene que te informara, para que vinieras pronto, antes de que él llegue.”

Qué mirada más terrible. Le cuesta muchísimo mantenerse firme, no ceder ante el impulso de salir huyendo. Y justamente, por estar concentrado en aquello, no previó al Sacerdote detrás de él, susurrando en su oído.

“Haremos que Kyrios cumpla con su deber, ¿sí?”

Lo único que logra percibir después es un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello, para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

Cuando abre los ojos, no tiene noción alguna de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido. Está tendido en una cama, la misma en la que durmió la noche anterior, y no puede moverse. _¿Qué está pasando?_ quiere preguntar, pero su voz no sale. Tiene un trozo de tela amarrado a la boca. Una mordaza. Como si fuese un animal salvaje.

Trata de fijar su vista. Frente a él hay dos figuras, las cuales pronto distingue como el Rey y el Sacerdote. Luego cae en cuenta de que está totalmente desnudo, expuesto ante esas dos autoridades. Sólo logra hacerse daño en las muñecas al intentar cubrirse. Está firmemente amarrado a la cama. En un segundo comprendió lo que sucedía, recordando las palabras que Demian le dirigió antes de desmayarse. ¿Qué acaso Kyrios no le había dicho que no lo tocaría, que iba a solucionar todo y lo dejaría volver con su padre? Una punzada aguda ataca su pecho. Aun cuando apenas lo conoció ayer, no puede evitar sentirse profundamente decepcionado. El pánico se apodera de él y vuelve a forcejear, pero es inútil. La cuerda no cede para nada. Todo es inútil. Es un animal atrapado, en exhibición.

“Parece que ya despertó.”

Ve a Kyrios sobresaltarse ante las palabras de Demian, y permaneciendo en silencio. Se ve incómodo. Muy incómodo. Así que realmente él no quiere esto. No le había mentido, ¿verdad? Pero aquí están, en una escena que sólo puede indicar que ocurrirá aquello que ayer se negó a hacer. Todo lo que le habían dicho otros durante el día cobra sentido. Aun siendo el Rey, está tan atrapado como él. Al final, ambos son esclavos de esas personas a las que llaman _los Ancianos_.

“Qué mirada más llena de odio. No deberías permitir que un esclavo se comporte de esa forma, Kyrios.”

El Rey se acerca con cuidado, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Pareciera que quisiera no asustarlo, y Céfiro quiere decirle que no tiene miedo de él, que es a Demian a quien mira con odio, y a quién también teme de forma abismal. Al Sacerdote… y a los Ancianos, enemigos invisibles que causan el tormento de ambos.

Sin embargo, no puede aclararle nada, ni a través de sus palabras ni de sus acciones. Kyrios se ve tan triste, tan resignado. No puede ni imaginar lo horrible que será lo que viene, como para que tenga esa expresión. Tiene que hacer algo pronto, pero literalmente está de manos atadas. Lo único que puede hacer es implorarle con la mirada a Kyrios, que detenga esto, que lo salve, pero sólo logra entristecerlo más.

“Resígnate, niño. Kyrios ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.”

El Rey separa los labios, para luego juntarlos nuevamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. En vez de eso, voltea a mirar a Demian, con la misma expresión acongojada. ¿Y acaso ese desgraciado va a quedarse ahí mirando, para asegurarse de que cumpla con las órdenes de los Ancianos? Supone que sí, que es su trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no quita que su presencia haga que todo sea aún más desagradable.

Las siguientes palabras de Demian confirman sus temores y, a la vez, hacen nacer nuevas dudas en su cabeza. “No hay forma en que hagas esto sin mí, ¿verdad?”

El repentino tono dulce en su voz le causa un escalofrío. El Sacerdote se acerca también a la cama, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se disparen. No, no quiere tenerlo cerca. A él no. Pero no tiene cómo huir y sus muñecas duelen mucho. Aún no sucede nada, pero debe luchar con la angustia para no llorar.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Pensó que le golpearía, que lo humillaría, cualquier cosa. Pero en vez de eso, el Sacerdote, luego de sentarse junto al Rey, posó una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados del otro, y atrajo su cabeza a su hombro, con suavidad. Con mucha suavidad. Y Kyrios se quedó ahí, con la misma mirada triste, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma entrecortada, como si estuviese aguantando un sollozo. La mano de Demian acaricia sus cabellos, lo que resulta efectivo para normalizar un poco su respiración. Luego, posa sus labios en su cabeza.

“Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No hay otra forma. Tu padre cumplió con su deber, por más difícil que fuese. No vas a ser menos que él, ¿no?”

Un sobresalto, y otra vez una respiración un tanto agitada. Los susurros del Sacerdote parecen los de una serpiente, incitando a un inocente a pecar. Bajos, graves, y llenos de la cruel realidad. ¿Qué acaso en verdad Kyrios no podía hacer nada para revelarse? ¿El Rey Lázaro también tuvo que cometer estas atrocidades, a espaldas del pueblo? ¿¡Cómo puede ser que el Rey tenga menor libertad que la gente del pueblo!? Destruir. Quiere destruirlo todo y sacar a Kyrios de ahí. Eso es lo único que ocupa su mente.

Lo único que logra interrumpir esos pensamientos nefastos es la imagen de Demian posando sus labios sobre los de Kyrios, sólo por unos instantes. Ya había pensado que estaban actuando de una forma increíblemente íntima, pero jamás hubiera imaginado presenciar algo así. Rayos, nunca habría imaginado ver a dos hombres besándose siquiera, mucho menos al Rey con su Sumo Sacerdote. ¿Que eso no está tajantemente prohibido? Neil hasta mencionó que se castiga con la muerte. Y el Rey ni siquiera se negó. De hecho, se ve hasta cómodo con el trato. Aún triste, infinitamente triste y resignado.

“Si vas a tener que hacer esto, es mejor que lo disfrutes lo más posible, ¿no crees?”

Las manos de Demian se deslizan por el cuerpo de Kyrios, primero por sobre su vestimenta, luego bajo de ella. Lenta, hasta de forma ceremoniosa, mientras sus labios depositan pequeños besos por sus mejillas, por su cuello, como si fuesen caricias. Y el Rey permanece inmóvil, como una muñeca, con una expresión que le hace creer que está reprimiendo un instinto muy poderoso.

“Yo sí te extrañaba, ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo te he extrañado, desde que decidiste que no debíamos estar más juntos.”

“Yo…” Es la primera vez desde que entró a esta habitación que Céfiro lo oye emitir algún sonido. “…Yo no fui quien decidió eso. Fue porque tú…”

“Porque _nosotros_.”

“Por lo que hicimos…” finalmente mueve una de sus manos, para posarla sobre la mejilla de Demian con suavidad. “Yo… también te…”

“Shh…” Un beso sella sus labios, impidiendo que acabe esa frase titubeante. “Yo lo sé. No es necesario que digas nada. No necesitas pensar en nada. Sólo déjamelo a mí. Pronto todo se acabará.”

Las manos de Kyrios se aferran al pecho de Demian, apretando las vestimentas con fuerza. Sin embargo, una caricia en su espalda baja basta para que se relaje un poco. Entonces, Demian saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella con un líquido bastante curioso.

Céfiro sólo puede observar ese momento tan íntimo entre esos dos. Realmente la gente no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede en el castillo. Dios, seguro ni los Ancianos están en conocimiento de cosas como estas. Si no, la cabeza de Demian ya hubiese rodado, probablemente. Pero aquí está, saliéndose con la suya, acariciando al Rey como si se tratase de su amante, de su esposa. Aun cuando los dos son hombres. Aun en sus posiciones.

“No tienes por qué tocarlo innecesariamente. Los Ancianos esperan que lo abuses, no que te acuestes con él como si fuese una mujer.”

_No como lo que tú estás haciendo con Kyrios._

“Pensé en golpearlo.” Se sobresalta en cuanto oye esas palabras, y nota que Kyrios tiene la misma reacción. “Torturarlo para que quedase aún más claro que esto es un abuso y no otro tipo de encuentro.”

“Demian…”

“Pero no lo haré, tranquilo. No haré nada que te haga sentir aún más culpable. No es la idea. Sólo déjamelo todo a mí.”

Demian abre esa extraña botella y vierte un poco del líquido en su mano. Luego la lleva a la entrepierna de Kyrios, por debajo de la ropa. Unos gemidos muy leves escapan de su boca, entre sus intentos por morder sus labios para acallarlos. Y él no puede creer lo que ve. Esto ya está sobrepasando todos los límites. ¿En verdad sólo está haciendo su trabajo? Demian dijo que se habían separado... A pesar de que ya está en edad de empezar a pensar en casarse, él no entiende nada de romance, mucho menos de sexo. Todo lo que está viendo es alienígena para él. ¿Es romance? ¿Es abuso?

“Con eso creo que ya está listo como para que entre sin problemas.”

¿Que entre? No se había puesto a pensarlo, pero si no tiene idea de sexo normal, menos lo tiene de esto a lo que llaman atrocidad. Él no es una mujer, ninguna parte de su cuerpo tiene el fin de recibir a otro hombre. Quiere dejar de moverse, porque sus muñecas ya están sangrando de tanto forcejear, pero el miedo no se lo permite. Pronto empezaría a sentir las manos adormecidas.

Las lágrimas han nublado completamente su mirada. De todas formas, no quiere mirar. No quiere ver cómo están sumergidos en su propio mundo, ajenos a él. Como lo están usando para cumplir sus fines, mientras disfrutan de su extraña y clandestina relación. Aún menos quiere ver la mirada sollozante del Rey.

No sabe bien qué es lo que está pasando. Sólo sabe que la respiración de Kyrios se volvió más agitada de un momento a otro, y que está susurrando palabras incoherentes, entre suaves gemidos, y el nombre de Demian. Pasan largos minutos así, en los que Céfiro no se atreve a abrir los ojos. No quiere saber. No quiere saber que él no es nada para ellos, para el Rey. Que su temor y sufrimiento no significan nada para él. No frente a sus responsabilidades. No frente a Demian.

De repente, un quejido sonoro causa que inevitablemente abra los ojos, y la imagen que llegó a ellos es totalmente inconcebible. El Sacerdote se encuentra posicionado detrás del Rey, a quien tiene casi debajo de su cuerpo, y está moviendo ligeramente sus caderas contra las del otro. El Rey, por su parte, se encuentra inmóvil, con el labio inferior fuertemente retenido contra sus dientes, y los ojos vidriosos. Entonces, Demian lo toma de la cintura y los mueve a ambos más cerca de Céfiro, dejándolos entre sus piernas abiertas de par en par.

_No._ No tiene sentido intentar zafarse, pero su cerebro no responde. _No se acerquen._ Sus tobillos y muñecas arden a más no poder. _No me hagan esto._ Demian los inclina a ambos por sobre Céfiro. _Yo no soy un esclavo._ Lanza una mirada aterrada, sin quererlo, hacia su entrepierna, y puede ver claramente como la mano de Demian dirige el miembro de Kyrios hacia él. _No soy una cosa._ Ahora entiende bien qué exactamente estaba haciéndole Demian a Kyrios, que lo hizo quejarse de esa manera. _No me uses._ Kyrios retrocede un poco, su espalda chocando contra el cuerpo de Demian. Se ve totalmente asustado. _No le hagas esto a Kyrios._

“Shhh, no te preocupes.”

Demian toma su barbilla con una de sus manos y deposita un suave y hasta casto beso en su mejilla. Y Céfiro no puede hacer más que sentir escalofríos ante lo disonante que es esa imagen con lo que están a punto de hacer.

“Demian…”

“…El único malvado aquí, el único que tiene la culpa… soy yo.”

Entonces, no supo si el Sacerdote pronunció alguna palabra más. Sus oídos se ensordecieron con sus propios gritos de dolor, aun cuando están siendo ahogados por la mordaza. Algo grande y duro comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual. En un instante, cada músculo de su cuerpo entró en tensión, haciendo aún más difícil esa irrupción en su ser. En contra de todos sus deseos, su mirada vuelve a posarse ahí, lo cual sólo le causa aún más horror. No le cabe en la mente como es que eso está entrando por ahí, y las pequeñas manchas rojas en el cobertor son prueba de que esto no debería estar sucediendo. Y el dolor cada vez se vuelve más intenso, a medida que el movimiento toma un ritmo definido.

Ni siquiera se atreve a cerrar los ojos. Teme perder la consciencia y no saber qué más harán con su cuerpo. Pero luego se da cuenta. Basta con mirarlos. No harán nada más con él. De hecho, es como si él no estuviese frente a ellos. No es el Rey quien está moviéndose dentro de él siquiera. Es Demian quien mueve las caderas del otro, quien utiliza el cuerpo de Kyrios como si fuese una marioneta.

El tiempo se hace eterno, mientras su interior se desgarra poco a poco, y sólo puede implorar mentalmente para que todo acabe pronto, que Demian los deje ir. Por unos segundos, Kyrios le mira directamente, para luego negar con la cabeza efusivamente, sin decir nada, y pareciera que su corazón sintiese tanto dolor como el de él mismo. Y a ratos pareciera que sólo percibe a Demian detrás de él. Angustia, anhelo, miedo, culpa. Eso es todo lo que ve en sus ojos. Y algo más, pero que no sabe describir. No quiere saber. Que le causen dolor físico es una cosa, pero reconocer que tan sólo lo utilizan para cumplir un deber, como si fuera una herramienta, y que, en este momento, él no tiene ningún valor como ser humano, es otra muy distinta.

Así que decide cerrar los ojos. No quiere observar más la ceremonia que llevan a cabo, en la que no sólo él es un sacrificio. No quiere ver como Kyrios prefiere a Demian y a su reino por sobre él, aunque la elección, desde un principio, fuese obvia y clara. No quiere reconocer que ahora es un esclavo. Que no tiene libertad. Que es una herramienta de los Ancianos para controlar a Kyrios, e incluso puede que a Demian también. Que nunca volverá a ver a su padre.

Con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, y aguantando lo más que puede sus gritos ahogados, intenta con todo su ser distraerse del penetrante dolor que embarga a su cuerpo y a su alma. Por un segundo, imagina que de su espalda surgen alas enormes, como las de un águila. Las amarras que lo retienen ceden y, aun con las heridas en su cuerpo, es capaz de tomar entre sus brazos a Kyrios y llevarlo junto a él, lejos, a donde se encuentra su padre. Su querido padre. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos de ahora en adelante? ¿Tendría siquiera esa oportunidad? Ahora que no es más que un esclavo, un objeto.

Pero no tiene alas que le den la libertad que tanto añora. Una sustancia espesa y cálida que lo llena por dentro lo regresa a la humillante realidad. Abre nuevamente los ojos para ver como el color blanco se mezcla con el rojo. Ambos están detenidos sobre él. Y entonces ve a Demian retroceder, luego de un leve quejido por parte de Kyrios, que seguramente indica que el bastardo salió de dentro del Rey. Una expresión muy extraña cubre su rostro. Como si no supiese qué hace en ese lugar. Segundos después, se marchó.

Céfiro se mantiene tan quieto como Kyrios. Ya no quiere saber nada más. Sólo quiere cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y ahora sí perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, cuando siente que sus ojos comienzan a pesar, un repentino sonido vuelve a despertarlo por completo.

Es un sollozo. La falta de expresión en el rostro de Kyrios, en un principio, le hizo difícil notar que provenía de él. Pero pronto esa imagen se quebró en pedazos, dando paso a… lágrimas. A un llanto como nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera en un niño pequeño. Gruesas, copiosas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y desconsolados sollozos llegan a convertirse en gritos de dolor, escapando libres de lo más profundo de su pecho, como si ya no tuviese la fuerza necesaria para retenerlos. Entre ellos, también alcanza a diferenciar algunas palabras sueltas. Llamados a su difunto padre, que parecen de auxilio y ruego. Una disculpa tras otra. Su propio nombre, Céfiro, seguido de más y más disculpas. Y el nombre del Sacerdote, cubierto de un anhelo y angustia insondables.

En un segundo, toda preocupación por su estado actual se esfumo. Kyrios es lo único que ocupa su mente. Cada sonido, cada instante le rompe el corazón, incluso más que todo lo vivido recién. ¿Por qué? Siente un deseo imperioso de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo, de decirle que no lo culpa, que entiende que no tenía opción. Preguntar. Preguntar cuál es su relación con Demian, qué es lo que le causa tanto dolor, tanta desesperación. Tanta culpa. ¿Por qué sufre más él, que Céfiro, quien fue el que sufrió el abuso?

La respuesta tiene que estar en Demian. En el hombre que los llevó a esta situación, que utilizó el cuerpo de Kyrios y probablemente manipuló sus emociones. Él lo sabe. Esas lágrimas, esos sollozos, toda esta desesperación que le arrebata la hermosa sonrisa que vio el día anterior, son por su causa. En este instante, no importa qué fue lo que Demian hizo para causar estas emociones en Kyrios. Céfiro sólo quiere culpables. Sólo quiere extinguir la fuente del dolor del ser que tiene frente a él.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Demian va a pagar. Por usarlo a él como un objeto, y por el dolor que le está causando a quien no puede siquiera consolar.

El inmaculado corazón de Céfiro se cubrió, por primera vez en toda su vida, de una sombra infinitamente oscura.

De un deseo irreprimible de arrebatar una vida.

**\- FIN DE CAPÍTULO 2 –**


	3. Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quien sea que le interesara leer esto, perdón por ser tan facking lenta. La cosa es que este cap debía ser mucho más largo, pero al final dejé muchas cosas fuera que tendrán que pasar en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a esa decisión es que por fin publico esta parte. Y eso quiere decir que ciertos personajes tendrán que esperar al capítulo 5 o 6 para aparecer, eso sí :c Si leen, dejen un comentario para yo saber. Los comentarios dan amor y vida a la gente que escribe, recuerden eso(?).

El sol brilla muy alto, encegueciéndolo por unos segundos. ¿Dónde se encuentra? No lo sabe. A su alrededor no hay más que montañas. Tierra árida y desolada. Se encuentra paralizado, con una multitud de cadáveres rodeándolo. No son humanos, pero tampoco se parecen a ningún animal que haya visto antes. Entre los campesinos corren rumores sobre criaturas a las que describen de esta forma. Bestias.

Una persona se encuentra sentada sobre la tierra seca, entre los destrozados cadáveres. Es el Rey Kyrios. Se encuentra descalzo, con sólo una tela blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, y horror en sus facciones. Sus manos se posan sobre la bestia que tiene más cerca, e intentan devolver adentro las entrañas que se encuentran desperdigadas, con desesperación.

La imagen oprime el corazón de Céfiro en un instante. Da un paso al frente, pero algo retiene su pie izquierdo en su lugar. Es una mano enorme, con afiladas garras. Pronto, más manos se apoderan de sus piernas, impidiéndole acercarse a Kyrios. Los cadáveres alrededor de él también se han comenzado a levantar y, por un instante, Céfiro tiene la impresión de que así es como debe ser. Que Kyrios debe estar en este lugar, debe preocuparse por estas criaturas, aunque en el fondo sabe que lógicamente no tiene ningún sentido. Así que simplemente observa como Kyrios estrecha las manos de una de las criaturas que tiene en frente, con ternura, y no puede evitar sonreír.

No es hasta que estas se abalanzan sobre Kyrios que Céfiro se preocupa por estar siendo retenido por muertos vivientes. Empieza a forcejear lo más que puede, mientras ve con horror como las garras y colmillos de esos monstruos atraviesan la piel del Rey. Y Kyrios no se defiende, no mueve ni un solo músculo. Sólo mantiene los ojos y labios cerrados, soportando el dolor en total silencio. ¿O será que simplemente es Céfiro quien no puede percibir ningún sonido? Todo se detiene por un instante, y entonces sí le parece escuchar algo. Múltiples voces pidiendo auxilio, abominables, tan graves que un poco más y seguro no las oiría. Le hielan el alma.

Otra vez no ha podido defenderlo.

…¿Otra vez?

“Despierta de una vez, enano.”

Por fin abre los ojos, después de que esa voz grave llegase a sus oídos. Ya no está en ese desconocido y desértico lugar. Un suspiro de alivio sale de sus labios. O hubiese salido, si no fuese porque una mordaza lo impide. Todos los recuerdos llegan a él de golpe. Esa voz grave, que antes le había causado alivio el que no tuviese el tono inhumano de las que oyó en su extraño sueño, le pertenece al Sumo Sacerdote, quien se encuentra de pie a su lado. El pánico se apodera de él una vez más, pero todavía está atado a la cama, y puede notar sus extremidades adormecidas.

El sol de la mañana, igual que en su sueño, le hace daño en los ojos cuando intenta discernir quienes más están presentes en la habitación. El recuerdo del Rey llorando desconsoladamente la noche anterior hace que busque su figura con añoranza. Sin embargo, él no está. En su lugar están tres señores que nunca había visto. Sus apariencias le sorprenden muchísimo. Nunca había visto a alguien de tan avanzada edad. No le quedan dudas de que son aquellos a los que llaman los Grandes Sabios.

Lo único que quiere es abalanzarse sobre todos ellos y molerlos a golpes, pero su cuerpo no responde. Está totalmente entumecido, seguramente debido a la horrible posición en la que perdió la consciencia. Las pequeñas manchas blancas y rojas que aún manchan las cobijas sólo logran enfurecerlo más. Por culpa de ellos está en esta situación ahora. Por culpa de ellos, Demian hizo que Kyrios utilizase su cuerpo. Todo por cumplir con sus asquerosas y bárbaras exigencias.

“Niño.”

El susurro de Demian en su oído lo hace sobresaltarse. Estaba tan concentrado en su odio por esos vejestorios, que no se dio cuenta cuando se posicionó tan cerca de él. De reojo, puede ver claramente sus ojos verdes. Ese extraño brillo y el profundo abismo en su mirada le dejan la piel helada.

“Seré directo. Si llegas a hablar con alguien sobre lo que viste anoche, no volverás a ver a tu padre, incluso si lograras salir de aquí.”

No necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no es una amenaza vacía. Si lo delatase, seguramente ordenarían la muerte de Demian, si todo eso de la homosexualidad que le contaron es verdad. Sin embargo, antes de que se cumpliese su sentencia, se aseguraría de llevar al padre de Céfiro a la tumba con él, sea como fuese. De todas formas, no tenía por qué amenazarlo de esa forma. Ya había decidido no decir nada. Seguramente no le creerían, de todas formas. Pero, por sobre todo, no quiere causarle más problemas a Kyrios. Todo lo ocurrido ayer, desde sus conversaciones con la gente del palacio, al abuso que sufrió durante la noche, le confirmó que, aun siendo el Rey, Kyrios es una víctima más de las órdenes de estas personas.

Asume que Demian entendió que acepta su advertencia, porque levanta la voz. “Voy a remover esto. No vayas a morderme.”

Sí que quiere hacerlo. Quiere hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese causarle sufrimiento al Sacerdote, pero de todas formas sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos como para intentarlo.

“Por aquí, Excelencias.”

Los Ancianos se ven incómodos, aun cuando él es quién se encuentra desnudo y herido. Ya que le quitó la mordaza, podría haberlo desamarrado también, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente su mirada asesina no los hace sentir lo suficientemente seguros como para eso.

“¿Seguro que cumplió con su deber, Demian? No parece disciplinado para nada.”

Ese vejete lo está tratando como si fuese un animal cualquiera. Bueno, seguramente estaría gruñendo si realmente fuese uno. Le gustaría poder escupirles en la cara al menos, pero no cree lograr disparar su saliva hasta tan lejos.

“Lo que pasa es que nuestro Rey Kyrios es el soberano ideal. Cumple con su deber, pero sigue siendo misericordioso.”

¡Ustedes lo obligaron a hacerme esto, bastardos de mierda! Si no fuese por ellos, seguro que Kyrios hubiese cumplido su promesa. Su promesa… Aun cuando todavía confía en él, y sabe que hizo aquello por obligación, no puede evitar sentirse traicionado.

“Más te vale que así sea, Demian. Es tu deber criar correctamente al Rey Kyrios, y cualquier falla en su actuar es directamente tu responsabilidad. No vayas a hacer que nos arrepintamos de haberte elegido como Sumo Sacerdote a pesar de tu corta edad.”

Es verdad, nunca pensó que alguien tan joven sería Sumo Sacerdote. Al menos esperaba que tuviese unos treinta y tantos años, pero Demian se ve más joven que eso. Tampoco tanto como él o como el Rey, pero no parece que llegue a los treinta. ¿Cómo habrá logrado ser nombrado Sumo Sacerdote? ¿Será por eso que decían, de que era uno de los protegidos del Gran Rey Lázaro?

“Como sea,” interviene otro de los Sabios. “tenemos que revisar que realmente haya cumplido con lo esperado.”

Entonces Demian se posiciona sobre la cama y, para su sorpresa y desesperación, comienza manipular su cuerpo, levantando sus piernas, ya separadas por las amarras, ligeramente en el aire, de forma que pudiesen ver claramente el estado de su entrada. Sus sonoros reclamos no son escuchados para nada.

“Deberías haberlo dejado con la mordaza, Demian. Sus gritos me están causando dolor de cabeza.”

“Lo silenciaré en un instante.”

Dicho esto, los largos dedos del Sacerdote separan su ano sin delicadeza alguna, haciendo que apreté sus dientes para aguantar el nuevo dolor. Siente como un líquido cálido brota de su interior, pero no tiene claro si se trata de sangre, semen o ambos.

Los Ancianos se acercan a observar, como si se tratase de un producto en exhibición. No puede evitar sentir vergüenza, al verse expuesto de esa forma frente a personas que no conoce. Humillación, eso es lo que siente. _Deja de abrirme, de mostrarme._ Nunca lo habían humillado de esta forma. Primero lo usan como herramienta, le hacen daño, y ahora lo examinan como si estuviesen revisando el estado del ganado para venderlo. Otra vez la palabra _destruir_ se repite en su cabeza.

“Muy bien. Veo que efectivamente cumplió. Por ahora será suficiente con esto. Nos encargaremos de que todos en el palacio lo sepan, para acallar los rumores.”

¿Así que todos van a saber que lo utilizaron? Como si no bastara con que sepan que es un esclavo, por culpa de la estúpida gargantilla que le forzaron al cuello. Ya lo estaban tratando raro sin siquiera conocerlo, ¿y ahora esto? Bueno, al menos parece que ya acabó su utilidad, así que tal vez podría volver con su padre. Aunque la sola idea de salir del palacio le entusiasma de sobremanera, aún queda su preocupación por el Rey. Ese sueño… ¿Por qué habrá tenido ese sueño?

“Y entonces, ¿el mocoso puede volver a su casucha en el campo?”

Céfiro frunce el ceño al escuchar a Demian hablar así de su hogar, pero aun así le agradece mentalmente por plantear la pregunta que él mismo hubiera hecho si no se hubiese encontrado metido en sus pensamientos.

“Sabes muy bien que los esclavos no pueden dejar los terrenos del palacio, Demian. Además, puede que en el futuro volvamos a requerir de sus servicios, si nuestro joven Rey continúa negándose a formar un harén o a tomar una esposa.”

Otro pedazo más de su corazón se desprende. ¿O sea que realmente no hay esperanza de que vuelva a su hogar? Ya se lo había dicho Demian, también los guardias, Neil, Selene, pero aun así es distinto escucharlo de las bocas de estos ancianos.

De forma un poco masoquista, levanta la vista, esperando ver una sonrisa sádica en el rostro del Sacerdote, pero en vez de eso, se encuentra con una expresión neutra, incluso hasta un poco molesta. Estaba seguro de que le causaría placer saber que sufriría aún más, o al menos estaría feliz de tener a una herramienta a su disposición por más tiempo, como dijeron los Ancianos, pero no. ¿Por qué?

Su curiosidad por el Sumo Sacerdote se disipa cuando éste saca sus dedos de su interior, causándole daño nuevamente. Quiere, con todas sus fuerzas, tapar su desnudez.

“…Muy bien. Por ahora, permanecerá en el palacio, usando la gargantilla como símbolo de su esclavitud.”

“¿Por qué…?” su voz suena rasposa, seguro debido al tiempo que pasó con la mordaza. Aclara su garganta. “¿¡Por qué no puedo volver!? ¡Ya me usaron lo suficiente, ¿no?! ¡Hicieron que Kyrios hiciese algo que le hizo daño, que nos hizo daño a ambos! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Todo por sus costumbres de mierda…!”

Pero no pudo seguir con su descargo. Un golpe en su torso, brindado por la fusta de uno de los Ancianos, lo hizo callar. No dolió demasiado, seguro por la poca fuerza que tendría alguien de tan avanzada edad, pero el desprecio en la mirada de ese hombre cumplió el efecto deseado.

“¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma!? Y además decir el nombre de nuestro Rey a la ligera…” otro golpe cae sobre su pecho, marcando una herida. “Él es un ser sagrado. Tú no le llegas ni a los talones.”

“Y entonces, ¿por qué lo obligan a hacer algo que no quiere…?”

“Esa es la regla. Ni siquiera el rey tiene permitido cuestionar la tradición.” El anciano hace una pausa, meditando. “El Gran Rey Lázaro, por su parte, fue un soberano ejemplar. Muy pocas veces nos dio problemas. Bueno, excepto por sus protegidos. Demian es una cosa, pero ese tiro al aire... Aun me parece extraño que haya exigido ese capricho, cuando siempre se mantuvo...”

“Perfecto.” Completa Demian, y Céfiro siente como los dedos de éste se entierran dolorosamente en sus hombros. Sin embargo, no alcanza a reflexionar acerca de lo curiosa de esa reacción, porque las siguientes palabras de los Ancianos vuelvan a activar la ira dentro de él.

“En cambio, nuestro pequeño y nuevo Rey estuvo funcionando bastante bien mientras era príncipe, pero falleció su padre y se volvió un debilucho. Al menos ahora está mejorando. No quiero ni imaginar qué sucedería si el Rey no se da a respetar según las antiguas tradiciones.”

_La gente lo seguiría adorando, por ser un rey justo, no por abusar de sus súbditos, viejos de mierda. Además, ¿quién no estaría afectado por la muerte de su padre? Puede que ustedes no, sacos de huesos, con la cero empatía que parecen tener. _Pero las palabras no salen. No debe empeorar su situación, ni la de Kyrios. Aun así, tal parece que su mirada, que probablemente está impregnada de una mezcla entre furia y asco, es suficiente para que otro golpe atraviese su pecho.

“Debes asegurarte de que amaestre bien a este animal, Demian. No podemos dejar que enfríe los rumores justo ahora que tenemos algo bueno que esparcir.”

“No se preocupen, sus Excelencias. No dará más problemas.”

Sabe que los Ancianos tienen más poder que nadie en este lugar, en todo el reino de hecho, pero es la mirada brillante del Sacerdote lo que apaga el fuego de su mirada y lo reemplaza con temor.

“Bien. Te lo encargamos. Para ser el hijo del General suicida, lo has hecho bastante bien todos estos años.”

¿El General suicida? El anciano inmediatamente se da cuenta de que mencionó un tema que, al parecer, es un secreto en el palacio, porque cubre su boca con una de sus manos. Céfiro nota que no debe preguntar más, sobre todo por la forma en que los dedos de Demian nuevamente se entierran en sus hombros.

Con eso, los Ancianos se marchan. Al instante, Demian suelta su agarre. Lo oye suspirar mientras desata sus amarras. Realmente quiere lanzarle un manotazo o atestarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero tiene miedo de la reacción que tuvo recién. Además... hijo del General suicida... Demian le mencionó que su padre había fallecido, pero asumió que lo había hecho en batalla...

“Ya escuchaste a los Grandes Sabios. Tendrás que quedarte un tiempo más en el palacio, así que compórtate.” Céfiro frunce el ceño. Y pensar que estaba sintiendo compasión por el bastardo. “Ahora tienes que ir con el Doctor Real, para que haga un reporte de cómo quedaste después de anoche.”

Céfiro siente su rostro sonrojarse, a pesar de que la situación le da más rabia y pena que vergüenza. Aun con todo, había tenido sexo por primera vez. Con un hombre. No hubo mucha intimidad, ni siquiera está seguro de que alguno de los dos presentes haya considerado realmente que él estaba ahí, pero de todas formas fue su primera vez. Y fue en el lugar de un objeto, con una persona en la que confiaba, y con otra a la que está detestando cada vez más.

Se tapa rápidamente con la sábana, cubriendo su desnudez y las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos. No quiere que Demian lo siga atravesando con la mirada. Ya fue suficiente con que lo expusiese frente a esos vejestorios.

“Tranquilo. No tengo el más mínimo interés en verte desnudo. Por más enano que seas, sigues siendo un hombre.”

¿Y que acaso Kyrios no es un hombre también? ¿Qué fue eso que presenció la noche anterior, entonces? ¿Un espejismo?

“Aun así, es buena idea, considerando que Selene tiene que llevarte con el doctor.”

Dicho eso, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, llamando ese nombre femenino una vez ésta se abre levemente. La joven entra entonces, con el rostro radiante. Sin embargo, este se opaca con preocupación cuando lo ve ahí, envuelto entre esas enormes cobijas.

“Llévalo con el doctor y dile que haga el reporte correspondiente.”

“Entendido...”

Demian se marcha entonces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Céfiro ve de reojo como Selene se acerca lentamente a él. No puede verla a los ojos, no tiene ni la energía ni la dignidad para hacerlo. Así que no nota cuando ella se detiene y la expresión en su cara cambia por unos segundos. Lo único que ve al levantar un poco la mirada para saber qué sucede es frialdad en sus facciones.

“Vamos. El doctor está esperando.”

Él no hace más que asentir. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Estará en modo _obedecer a Demian_, _hacer bien mi trabajo_? Sus escasos ánimos impiden que plantee la pregunta, y se limita a seguirla en silencio.

En el trayecto, todos los guardias y personal de aseo con los que se topan voltean a mirarlo. Algunos susurran expresiones de lástima, otros sueltan una risita burlesca. Y otros, palabras obscenas, esas que les dirigen a las mujeres que venden su cuerpo.

Y Céfiro sólo quiere desaparecer de una vez por todas.

************

Después de caminar un largo rato en silencio, a otra ala del castillo, Selene se detiene frente a una puerta custodiada por un guardia. Éste sonríe al verla llegar.

“Buenas, señorita Selene. ¿Viene a visitar a su hermano?”

“¿Se encuentra el doctor?”

El pobre guardia se queda para adentro al escuchar el tono frío en la voz de la chica. No puede culparlo. Céfiro también se pregunta qué le sucede, aunque asume que debe estar respetando lo desagradable de esta situación. Claro, no es una visita de cortesía. Vienen a que lo examine. A sacar pruebas del abuso, vamos.

El guardia asiente y Selene voltea a mirarlo. Su rostro refleja la misma frialdad que percibió en su voz. Ok, igual es un poco extraño. Podría mostrarse triste, pero se ve más molesta que triste. Eso, sorprendentemente, reactiva ligeramente su energía, aunque sólo sea por el propio enojo. ¿Por qué ella está molesta si él es el que fue abusado, y por su querido señor?

“Entra. Yo esperaré aquí afuera.”

Como sea, no tiene energía suficiente para preguntarle qué le sucede tampoco. Por eso decide hacerle caso y entrar en ese lugar. Uno muy curioso, por cierto, tanto que no puede evitar echar un vistazo alrededor, por más desanimado que esté. Hay grandes estanterías repletas de libros, muchos frascos de diferentes formas y colores, y diversos objetos que nunca antes había visto. Así que así se ve la oficina de un verdadero doctor. En el pueblo, solo había una especie de doctor que tenía la disposición de ayudar a los menos favorecidos como él y su padre, y aun así el tratamiento para la enfermedad de su padre era muy precario. Céfiro se pregunta si alguien que tiene equipamiento tan extraño como este doctor podría hacer algo más por su viejo padre.

“Doctor, tenemos visita.” Dice un joven acercándose a él. Sus grandes ojos verdes se centran en la gargantilla en su cuello, y la sonrisa que cubría sus labios se desvanece. “Debes ser el nuevo esclavo de Su Majestad. ¿Viniste solo hasta aquí?”

“No, me escoltaron...”

“¡Pero estás caminando como si nada! Ven, acuéstate.”

Céfiro no entiende porqué está tan alterado, pero hace lo que le indica de todos modos, recostándose sobre una de las camas. Luego el chico se voltea a llamar nuevamente al doctor, que no parece estar por ningún lado. Finalmente, un hombre maduro, de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta, aparece por la puerta conjunta.

“El Sumo Sacerdote avisó que vendrías, Céfiro, el esclavo. Aun así, no pensé que llegaría el día en que volvería a tratar a un esclavo real. Pensé que Kyrios iría por el mismo camino que Lázaro.”

Céfiro lo mira con curiosidad, mientras el doctor habla sin ponerle mucha atención, y prepara una pasta con unas hierbas con un olor muy intenso y desagradable. Por un momento pensó que estaría criticando a Kyrios, que diría que era malvado y cruel, a diferencia de su padre, pero sus siguientes palabras despejaron sus dudas antes de que pudiese intervenir.

“Claro, Kyrios, no fue lo suficientemente ingenioso como para adelantarse y conseguir una esposa como lo hizo Lázaro, así que los Ancianos actuaron antes.”

Y él no puede decir nada, porque realmente pareciera que el doctor está hablando solo, aun cuando se dirigió a él en un principio, con nombre incluso. Así que Céfiro aprovecha de absorber cualquier información sobre Kyrios que le pueda brindar. Al menos pareciera que ha sido bastante cercano tanto al padre como al hijo, por la forma en que los trata sin títulos.

De hecho decide hacer la acotación. “Parece ser muy cercano a los dos reyes.”

El doctor le dirige la mirada por fin, y pareciera que recién lo está viendo bien por primera vez. “Por supuesto. Lázaro creció conmigo, y a Kyrios lo traje a este mundo.”

“La verdad es que no debería tratarlos así.” Interviene el joven de ojos verdes. “A los Grandes Sabios no les agrada que trate a los reyes sin formalidades, pero mi maestro nunca aprende. Tiene suerte de no perder su puesto.”

“Porque saben que no hay mejor persona para ser el Doctor Real, así que se aguantan.” Y de esa forma, el doctor cierra el tema de forma tajante. “A ver, recuéstate ahí y quédate quieto.”

Un poco titubeante, Céfiro hace lo que le indican, aunque ya no siente ningún malestar físico por el cual deban examinarlo. Lo único que permanece es el desánimo y el dolor de su pecho, y duda mucho que el doctor pueda hacer algo para aliviarlo. No puede borrar de su memoria lo que sucedió anoche después de todo, y no puede cambiar su destino de estar encerrado en este lugar. _Kyrios..._

El doctor aparta la colcha que le cubría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, para poder examinarle. Entonces nota que el otro joven aún sigue ahí, de pie, ajeno a la mirada acusadora de su maestro.

“Hans.” El chico se da por aludido, pero sigue sin comprender. “¿Pretendes quedarte ahí mirando? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el chico se sienta más incómodo aún?”

“Ah.” Ahí recién cae en cuenta de que Céfiro no solo se ve triste, también bastante avergonzado por tener que mostrarse obligatoriamente frente al doctor. Claro que no quería que alguien más mirase.

“¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu hermana mejor? Seguro que fue ella quien trajo al esclavo, siendo que el Sumo Sacerdote fue el que ordenó que viniese.”

“¿Selene está afuera? ¿Y por qué no entró?”

“No sé ni me interesa, pero anda a averiguarlo.”

Dicho eso, Hans sale de la habitación como su maestro le sugirió, con una expresión confundida. Entonces Céfiro recuerda que Selene le mencionó que su hermano mayor trabaja como asistente del Doctor Real. Con razón los grandes ojos verdes de ese joven hombre le parecieron conocidos.

“A veces me pregunto si fue buena idea aceptarlo como discípulo. Aunque lo haya podido moldear desde pequeño, sigue siendo bastante denso. Maldito Lázaro, que me deja estancado con un ayudante como ese.”

Otra vez parece estar hablando solo, así que Céfiro no le interrumpe. Aun así, continúa impresionándolo que pueda hablar así como así del difunto rey y salirse con la suya. Debe ser un excelente profesional.

“A ver, niño.” Ahora sí parece que le está poniendo atención, así que él hace lo mismo. “Esto te va a doler un poco, pero no te muevas ni hagas escándalo, ¿ok?”

“Ok.” Es un poco tosco en su forma de dirigirse a él, pero es de esperarse si puede referirse al difunto y querido rey como Maldito Lázaro. Además, por su orgullo no iba a gritar tampoco.

“Muy bien.”

Entonces toma las piernas de Céfiro y las separa lentamente, para luego separar también sus glúteos, poco a poco, y Céfiro aguanta un quejido cuando siente el semen salir de él. Qué desagradable sensación. Sabe que no es su culpa, pero aun así se siente profundamente humillado y avergonzado. Ambos serán hombres, y el doctor estará simplemente haciendo su trabajo, pero no puede evitarlo. Y es aún peor cuando ve como sus dedos se introducen en él, palpando y expandiendo su entrada para ver mejor.

“Mmm...” ante ese sonido tan curioso, Céfiro decide que es mejor mirar el rostro del doctor que presenciar sus acciones tan vergonzosas. “No te duele, ¿verdad?”

“...No demasiado. Sólo se siente incómodo.” Admite Céfiro. Es verdad, el doctor le dijo que le dolería.

“Es que claramente tenías heridas. Noto sangre seca en tu piel y en los restos de semen, que por cierto deberías haber limpiado antes. Asumo que los dejaron como prueba para los viejos esos.” Céfiro siente un poco de miedo ante esas palabras. Él no sabe nada de sexo. ¿Le pasaría algo horrible por no haberse limpiado adecuadamente? Sin embargo, no alcanza a preguntar. “Pero ahora no tienes nada, ni un solo rasguño.” El doctor toma una de sus muñecas con firmeza, solo para ver como lo último de las marcas de las amarras se desvanece. “Lo sabía. Tu cuerpo se cura solo, a una velocidad anormal, ¿no es verdad?”

Nunca había tenido que contárselo a nadie más que a su padre, pero este doctor descubrió su secreto con una sola mirada. ¿Qué puede decirle ahora? No puede negarlo, ¿o sí? Porque, por lo que su padre le explicó con mucho detenimiento a sus cinco años, esto no es común, no es normal, y nadie debía saberlo.

“No, como cree, doctor. Supongo que Kyrios fue delicado conmigo, a pesar de todo.” Dicho eso, se tapa la boca con las manos. Lo había hecho de nuevo, tratar al rey sólo por su nombre. Afortunadamente, al doctor no le importó en lo más mínimo.

“No me trates como imbécil. Sólo estaba corroborando lo que ya sé.” Su respuesta bastante ruda lo llena de ansiedad. Se supone que nadie debía saberlo. “Cálmate, no le voy a decir a nadie. No eres el primero que veo con un cuerpo como este, y a quienes conozco tampoco quisieron hacer pública esta habilidad.”

¿Alguien más tenía esta condición? Eso sí que despertó su curiosidad. Algo bueno que saliese de que el doctor tuviese que examinarlo. Agradece también que ahora se pusiera a limpiarle también, con cuidado. Ojalá no fuese tarde y eso evitase cualquier nefasta consecuencia que el no hacerlo de inmediato pudiese traerle.

“No le diré a nadie con una condición.” Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Céfiro. “Tendrás que venir aquí una vez por semana.”

“¿Para qué sería? Si el Rey Kyrios no tiene objeciones, por mí no hay problema.”

“No las tendrá. De hecho, no tendría por qué saber que vienes para acá.” _¿Cómo que no? ¿No es él mi amo ahora, por más que deteste ser un esclavo?_ Luego de una pausa, en la que continuó limpiándole en silencio, prosiguió: “Te lo explicaré la siguiente vez que nos veamos. Ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, lamentablemente. Apropósito, ya terminé de asearte. La próxima vez asegúrate de hacer esto mismo en cuanto puedas. Así que ya puedes taparte. Se nota que quieres mucho hacerlo.”

No tiene que decírselo dos veces. No tiene ninguna gracia estar desnudo en frente de otra persona, aunque fuese otro hombre. Procede a ponerse rápidamente la ropa que Selene trajo para él. Ordena un poco su cabello y se baja de la cama. La próxima vez, dijo él. Realmente espera, con toda su alma, que no hubiese una próxima vez.

“Entonces, ¿cuándo debo volver aquí?”

El doctor le había caído bien, a pesar de su manera tan tosca de tratar a los demás, sin embargo, aún no tiene ánimos para seguir conversando. Lo único que quiere es estar solo. No sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar las ganas de llorar que el dolor en su pecho y en su alma le produce. Está tan, tan cansado. No recuerda haber estado tan cansado mentalmente en su vida.

“El próximo jueves, al mediodía.” Responde el doctor, luego de una larga pausa mirando unos escritos en sus manos. Probablemente revisaba su agenda. “Dile a Hans que vuelva dentro cuando salgas.”

“Entendido. Muchas gracias, doctor.”

El aludido no se despide, tan solo hace un gesto con la cabeza y regresa a la habitación contigua. Con un suspiro, Céfiro sale de la oficina abarrotada de camas, libros, y objetos extraños.

Afuera, Selene lo espera con la misma expresión que antes. Céfiro le transmite las instrucciones del doctor a Hans, quien se despide de Selene para desaparecer rápidamente.

“Vamos, te llevaré a comer.”

Seguro el Sacerdote o Kyrios le habían ordenado que hiciese eso, si lo esperó todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que seguramente estaría bastante ocupada. Aun con su nulo apetito, decide hacerle caso. No tiene fuerzas para discutirle, y seguramente lo dejaría solo una vez lo llevase al comedor de sirvientes. Aún no tiene idea de cómo llegar de un lado a otro, así que lo agradece, aunque probablemente no comería nada. No cree que ningún bocado pueda pasar por su apretada garganta.

Pero los pasillos que recorren no le parecen conocidos, aun con su mala memoria. Tampoco reconoce la puerta en la que se detiene Selene repentinamente. Además, lo que puede ver a través de la puerta abierta es una pequeña oficina, no un comedor.

“Entra.”

Al ver que Céfiro no se mueve, y para su sorpresa, ella lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sus ojos reflejan odio y rabia como no los había visto nunca antes.

“...¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Su voz suena muy leve y temblorosa. Céfiro simplemente la mira sin entender. “Te traté tan bien, ¡y tú me haces esto!”

“No... no sé a qué te refieres...”

Una fuerte y repentina cachetada lo empuja al escritorio tras él. Su mano se posa sobre su mejilla hinchada. No durará mucho tiempo así, pero por ahora sí que duele. Aun así, lo que más duele es que se la propinó una chica a la que estaba empezando a considerar su amiga. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

“¡No te hagas el inocente ahora! ¿¡Por qué te acostaste con él!? ¿¡Por qué con mi Señor Demian!?”

“¿Con Demian...? Pero si yo... yo estuve con Kyrios, no con...”

“¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Deberías haberte dado cuenta ya de que estoy enamorada de él! ¿¡Entonces por qué!?”

La verdad no lo sabía. No se había detenido a pensarlo, y además sabe muy poco de romance como para darse cuenta de algo así. Sí había notado que lo defiende cada vez que puede, que se ve muy feliz cuando el Sacerdote la halaga, que parece feliz siendo su dama de compañía o lo que sea que signifique eso... Ahora empieza a entender el porqué de su actitud.

Unas delgadas lágrimas caen, solitarias, por su mejilla hinchada. Logra retener las demás, pero parece que esas escasas gotas lograron enfurecer más a Selene. Está temblando de ira y nerviosismo.

“Lo siento, Selene... Pero yo no-”

“¡¡Deja de llorar!! Yo soy la que quiere llorar...” y eso hace, de hecho, tiene el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y empapado en lágrimas. “Es obvio que te enteres de algo así si tu señor llega muy tarde en la noche, comentando lo mucho que se divirtió con alguien que no eres tú, porque todo es tan aburrido contigo... ¡Más si después encuentras uno de sus brazaletes en la habitación de Su Majestad!” Ahora su mano golpea el escritorio a su lado, con fuerza. “¿Qué tienes de especial tú, eh? Un esclavo cualquiera, queriendo estar con el Sumo Sacerdote. ¡No me hagas reír!”

Céfiro ya no quiere ni mirarla. ¿En serio lo estaba culpando del abuso que sufrió? Sus palabras están cargadas de amargura. Aun así, no puede evitar, de hecho, sentirse un poco culpable. No porque crea que el abuso haya sido su culpa, eso nunca, pero sí porque Selene entendió todo de mala forma, y ahora está sufriendo.

“Eres un hombre, por los Dioses. ¿Cómo puede preferir estar contigo a tocarme a mí, una mujer, _su mujer_? ¿Acaso no te parece asqueroso estar con otro hombre, cometer una aberración como esa? Algo pecaminoso como eso no tiene futuro.”

“Pero yo no quiero...”

¿Cómo va a decirle que el Sacerdote ni siquiera le tocó un pelo, que parecía que ni siquiera notaba su presencia? Que era a Kyrios a quien miraba y sólo a él... Independiente de lo que le pasara a ese desgraciado, sería delatar a Kyrios. Una voz en su cabeza le repite que el Rey lo había traicionado horriblemente, pero aun así no se atreve a traicionarlo de vuelta. No a Kyrios. Y no sabe por qué. Tal vez es sólo que es la única persona que podría hacer algo por él en estos momentos. El único que le ofreció su ayuda, que prometió hacer lo posible por darle libertad. No como la pena resignada que le pareció que sentían Selene y Neil por él. Realmente sintió que se preocupó por él, que quería hacer algo por él. Tal vez sólo se está aferrando a esa esperanza inútil porque no tiene nada más en lo que creer.

Además, ¿qué ganaría con contarle? ¿Que lo llamase mentiroso y blasfemo? ¿Que le duela más saber que no fue sólo abuso, que hay algo más extraño aún entre Kyrios y su querido señor Demian? Realmente él no entiende lo que son los celos, no realmente, pero el solo ver el rostro de Selene le da la respuesta de que debe ser profundamente angustiante.

Así que guarda silencio, recibiendo otro golpe en el rostro como reacción, uno que lo tumba en el suelo. Y permite que se descargue, cuando dos patadas llegan a su cuerpo, una en su estómago, la otra en sus piernas.

“¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Di algo, perra barata! La homosexualidad está prohibida, ¿sabías? Es un asqueroso, asqueroso pecado. Y mi señor Demian no es así... ¡Ya que tú fuiste el que lo sedujiste, tú eres el único que se va a ir al Infierno, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡Si no fuera por mi señor, ya te habría delatado y te estarían llevando a la hoguera!”

“Y aun cuando tu señor Demian no es así... Aun así no te toca, ¿eh?”

Esas palabras, dichas sin pensar y casi sin energía, le ganan otra patada en el estómago y más sollozos por parte de Selene. Quiere disculparse. Sabe que le duele, pero es tan injusto. Él fue usado, abusado, ¿y él es el que se va a ir al Infierno? ¿El abuso es aceptable, hasta deseable dentro de este palacio, y pero el amor entre hombres (supuesto amor, porque no hay nada de eso entre Demian y él) es lo que lo llevaría a la tumba, al sufrimiento eterno después de la muerte? _Kyrios, ¿realmente estás bien con esto? Sé que sería difícil, ¿pero no quieres... cambiar todo esto?_

Puede oír los pasos de la chica alejarse, pero sólo se mantiene en esa misma posición por largos minutos. Todo su cuerpo duele. Es la primera vez en su vida que se siente tan traicionado. Tan solo.

Kyrios, aun cuando no quiso hacerlo, le había hecho daño. Lo había utilizado.

Selene, aun cuando entiende que también sufre, lo había golpeado y humillado.

Y todo es tan despreciablemente injusto.

“Padre…”

A duras penas, se pone de pie y sale de la pequeña oficina. Avanza sin rumbo alguno, apoyándose en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, ignorando nuevamente las miradas de los sirvientes al pasar. De todas maneras nadie le hablaría. La gargantilla en su cuello les dice que no deben involucrarse. Todo es tan distinto al pueblo, en donde la gente está acostumbrada a ayudarse entre sí para sobrevivir. _Quiero regresar._

Pronto entra en un pasillo lleno de pinturas, pero no es el mismo que Demian le había mostrado anteriormente. Se da cuenta de que está perdido. Había vagado sin rumbo, distraído por sus pensamientos de autocompasión. Una gran ventana deja entrar la luz del mediodía. Camina rozando con una de sus manos una pintura tras otra, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo. ¿Qué puede hacer él para luchar por su libertad si ni Kyrios puede hacer nada? Nada, tan solo obedecer y esperar una muerte misericordiosa.

Entonces una de las pinturas llama su atención. Es más grande que el resto, e ilustra a un enorme halcón volando sobre unas inmensas montañas. Cada pluma ha sido pintada con gran cuidado. El sol proyecta sus rayos sobre las alas abiertas del halcón, en cuya mirada se percibe una fuerza y determinación sin igual.

Sus rodillas ceden, y cae al sentado en el suelo. No puede evitar recordar, nuevamente, lo sucedido anoche, sin embargo, esta vez lo que recuerda son sus deseos de haber salido volando de ese lugar, y de hacer crecer alas en su espalda, y partir volando de ahí, con Kyrios en sus brazos, y llegar hasta donde se encuentra su querido padre. Juntos. Libres.

“Libres, sin límites... Pero yo no soy ningún ave...”

Uno de sus dedos se posa sobre la gargantilla que aprisiona su cuello. Había logrado evitar llorar hasta ahora. Es un chico, debe mantenerse fuerte, pero es demasiado. _Kyrios, papá... Sólo quiero que seamos libres._

Ya no puede retener los sollozos, las copiosas lágrimas. “Dioses, si realmente están ahí,” Nunca había dudado de su fe, pero la injusticia lo hace replantearse todo. Aun así, no tiene más opción que rezar. “por favor ayúdenme ahora. Denme fuerza. Denme algo a lo que aferrarme para salir adelante.”

El eco de su llanto se esparce por la habitación. Entonces una voz desconocida llega a sus oídos, por lo que retiene sus sollozos al instante con vergüenza.

“¿Quién está ahí?”

Por un momento cree que es el halcón de la pintura el que le habla. La voz tenía tanta fuerza como la que refleja la mirada del ave, después de todo. Pero sus dudas quedan despejadas cuando una mano se posa sin mucha delicadeza sobre su hombro, y decide levantar la mirada para ver a su acompañante. Es un hombre alto, que se encuentra inclinado para verle mejor, de largo y descuidado cabello azabache, brillantes ojos azules. Se ve fuerte, muy masculino. Todo lo contrario a la delicadeza de Kyrios o de su propio cuerpo.

“No pensé que el corazón de alguien tan pequeño pudiera llorar con tanto sufrimiento.” Céfiro está tan sorprendido que incluso ha dejado de llorar. El hombre se le acercó, vio el collar en su cuello y aun así continúa hablándole como si nada. “¿Quién eres? Me miras como si vieras a un condenado espíritu.”

“...Es que me estoy volviendo loco.” Acaba por responder, y el hombre lo mira sin entender. “Creí que era el halcón el que me hablaba.” Eso le saca instantáneamente una risa al extraño. Es tan contagiosa que hasta le saca a él una pequeña sonrisa. “¿En serio no sabes quién soy?”

“¿Tendría que saberlo? Lo siento, no ando muy pendiente de los cambios en el personal. Pero aun así no te ves como una autoridad. Eres muy enano.”

Céfiro frunce el ceño. Al menos le está devolviendo la energía para molestarse. “Me refiero a esto.” le aclara, tocando la gargantilla. “Se supone que todos en el palacio saben qué es esto.”

“Ah, es que, como dije, no ando muy pendiente de los asuntos del palacio.”

“¿No vives aquí? Pensé que todos los que trabajaban aquí vivían en los terrenos del palacio. Y no te ves como un noble que venga de visita.”

“Muy chistoso. Ya veo que te estás vengando porque te dije enano.” Aun así, no se ve molesto, lo cual a Céfiro le agrada. “Sí, vivo aquí y de cierta forma trabajo aquí también, pero soy más independiente, por eso no me involucro mucho.”

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Tú aún no me dices tu nombre. Y yo pregunté primero.”

Con eso, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, con una facilidad que le impresiona bastante. Luego lo conduce a sentarse al borde de la ventana. La compañía de ese extraño hombre y los rayos del sol sobre su piel están haciendo que recobre sus energías, aunque sea un poco.

“Me llamo Céfiro. Soy el esclavo del Rey Kyrios.”

“Ah, con que a eso te referías.” Por unos instantes, Céfiro teme que vaya a alejarse o a empezar a tratarlo distinto, pero, para su sorpresa, nada de eso sucede. “Yo me llamo Alan, y soy el pintor del palacio. Esa belleza que ves ahí es mía.”

Así que este hombre tan extraño y simpático es el autor de estas obras. No sabe mucho de arte, de hecho, en el pueblo casi no hay de estas cosas, cosas de ricos, pero sí que le fascinan. Supone que es algo natural en el ser humano, el poder admirar la obra de otros.

“Es preciosa.” admite él, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada maravillada al halcón.

“Hay gente que dice que me parezco a él, pero no es tan guapo como yo, ¿verdad?”

Céfiro se ríe ante esa afirmación tan narcisista. Sabe que lo dice en broma, eso sí, pero también nota por qué podrían encontrar esa similitud. Sus miradas se parecen mucho. Fuertes, decididas, como si no les importara lo que los demás pensaran.

“A mí me gustaría ser así también.”

“¿Es porque eres enano?” Alan se ríe ante su ceño fruncido. Seguro se ve como un niñito, hasta con las mejillas hinchadas. “Me imagino que te refieres a ser libre, ¿verdad? Esa era la idea de la pintura, después de todo.” Céfiro asiente lentamente con la cabeza. “Toda la gente bonita que conozco quiere ser libre y no puede. Qué realidad más triste.”

¿Qué es lo que dijo? ¿Le dijo que era bonito? ¿Aun cuando es un chico? Está por decirle algo al respecto, pero Alan continúa hablando.

“Su Majestad siempre tuvo problemas, siempre haciéndose responsable de todo, desplazando su vida personal por el reino. Y ahora Kyrios anda en las mismas, tratando de tomar un legado que le queda demasiado grande, y preocupándose porque ya lo están obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere, igual que a Su Majestad.” Entonces cae en cuenta de algo. “Ah, debe haber estado preocupado por ti entonces, si tú eres su esclavo.”

“¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Hablaste con él? ¡Yo quise hacerlo, pero hasta ahora no he podido!”

“Tranquilo, tranquilo.” ríe Alan. “Vaya que estás interesado en él. No, lo vi ayer. Te trajeron hace muy poco, ¿verdad? Pero él ya estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasarte.”

_Entonces no era mentira que estuviese preocupado por mí..._ Ese pensamiento lo hace sonreír. Probablemente es la sonrisa más sincera que ha podido esbozar desde anoche.

“Ah, es que ya pasó lo que él no quería. Al menos con eso puede que ya lo dejen en paz.” Dice sin más, ante la mirada atónita de Alan.

“¿¡Que ya pasó!? ¿¡Y lo dices así tan campante!? ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que no tenía que confiar en él!”

“Pero, pero... acabas de decir que lo están presionando para que haga cosas que no quiere hacer, que no tiene otra opción.” Menciona Céfiro, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Alan se había puesto de pie, y aprieta los puños con fuerza, mirándolo con ira.

“¡Ya sé! Lo sé, pero... Estas cosas no deberían ocurrir. ¡No deberían ocurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia!” Céfiro se sobresalta cuando Alan pega un puñetazo a uno de los postes. No puede creer que haya logrado agrietar una estructura tan firme. ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este hombre? “¡Esos putos viejos de mierda! ¡Haciendo sufrir a Su Majestad, haciendo sufrir al tonto bondadoso de Kyrios, y ahora abusando de un niñito! ¿¡Que acaso sus injusticias no van a acabarse nunca!?”

Céfiro solo puede mirarlo en silencio, con el corazón encogido, pero lleno de calidez. Es la primera persona a la que ve reaccionar de esta forma, de la misma forma en la que él desearía reaccionar si no estuviese tan entumecido por el dolor. Selene, Neil, el Doctor, hasta el Sumo Sacerdote. Todos parecen estar absolutamente resignados a esto, sin deseos de cambiar nada. Pero el fuego en los ojos de este pintor le da una esperanza. De que no está solo en contra de esos ancianos, de este lado de la sociedad que hasta ahora no conocía. Que tal vez juntos podrían ayudar a Kyrios, y hacer un cambio real, por más tiempo que tomase. ¿Será muy iluso pensar en eso? No le importa, porque ahora tiene que aferrarse a lo que sea.

“¿Céfiro?”

Por eso se aferra a ese hombre, abrazándolo con todo lo que dan sus delgados brazos. Y vuelve a llorar de la misma forma desconsolada que antes. Por unos instantes, Alan no dice nada. Tan solo le permite llorar en su pecho, acariciando su cabeza en silencio. Es un poco tosco, pero muy cómodo, igual como lo hacía su padre. Cierra los ojos, intentando relajarse. Aquella que había creído que podría ser su amiga lo había traicionado en toda ley, pero ahora quiere creer que este hombre no lo hará. No después de demostrar esa rabia tan palpable ante esta situación tan injusta.

Aunque nada ha cambiado, y ni siquiera conoce a este hombre aún, se siente un poco mejor. Porque al menos puede expresar abiertamente la impotencia que ambos comparten.

************

Al principio, Céfiro pasó tres días en su nueva habitación, una mucho más pequeña y vacía que la suya en casa, a pesar de que ésta última fuese bastante más precaria. Lo llevaron a la fuerza, tironeándolo del brazo y lanzándolo dentro, porque no tenía suficiente energía como para obedecer con rapidez. Sólo el sol, en sus ciclos que no se detienen por nada del mundo, vio su estado en esos días. Comía lo justo y lo necesario, dormía muy poco. Mirando por la ventana, a ese sol tornarse color naranja lentamente, pasó todas esas horas procesando lo sucedido. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? No puede salir. No puede ver a su padre. Ni siquiera puede saber cómo está. Y ahora, las únicas personas en las que confiaba aquí le habían traicionado.

Para hacerlo más fácil, decidió analizar los temas uno por uno.

Primero, lo más simple. ¿Debería perdonar a Selene aun cuando lo culpó sin razón por una situación de abuso? _¿Qué habría hecho yo en su lugar?_ Le cuesta imaginarlo, porque nunca se ha enamorado, y le cuesta entender qué se siente. ¿A qué podría compararlo? Las veces que más rabia ha sentido en la vida han sido cuando le han hecho mal a gente a la que quiere. ¿Se sentirá parecido? Entonces recuerda un pensamiento que lo hace encogerse dentro de su cama. _Yo... yo quería matar a Demian. Quería matar a los Ancianos. Cuando vi a Kyrios quebrarse así... lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en matarlos. ¿Será algo así? Pero yo... no estoy enamorado de Kyrios. Independiente de que sea un hombre y eso esté prohibido, tampoco lo conozco aún. Aun así... hay algo que me dice que debo permanecer aquí. Y sé que él es la razón._

En estos pocos días, ha sentido muchas emociones que nunca había vivenciado antes, y eso que recién recordó fue una de ellas. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia como para desearle la muerte a alguien. En su momento no se detuvo a pensarlo, pero ahora, estando más tranquilo y reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido, puede hacerlo. _¿Acaso siempre he sido así de descontrolado?_ _Tal vez debería preguntarle a Demian primero si me perdonaría que haya querido matarlo, y con eso decidir si perdonar a Selene. _Una risa desganada sale de sus labios.

Con Selene, será mejor darle tiempo al tiempo. No logra comprender su reacción, pero sí que estaba muy dolida por algo que, si bien no hay forma de pensar en serio que fue su culpa, si fue provocado por su presencia en este lugar. Tal vez el tiempo enfríe su rabia y dolor por la traición, pero aún no ha llegado ese día. _Démosle tiempo. No hay apuro. No saldré pronto de aquí._

Ese es otro punto. No puede salir. Aun cuando ya nadie le exige nada y le permiten quedarse encerrado en esa habitación si quiere, siguen sin permitirle escapar. Ya se lo habían dejado claro antes, que nadie que entre a vivir en el palacio sale de él, pero el guardia que lo llevó a la habitación se lo volvió a recordar. Para que la nueva visión que tienen los sirvientes del palacio, y principalmente los Grandes Sabios, se mantenga, requieren que el esclavo continúe en el palacio, y que se pasee por los pasillos portando la gargantilla, prueba de su condición. Aun así, no lo necesitan mucho, solo asegurarse de que siga en el palacio. Al parecer no quieren que esparza estos asuntos por el pueblo, el cual se mantiene ajeno del abuso que se produce aquí y entre las familias nobles. Así que por ahora, hasta que no pueda conversar con Kyrios de lo sucedido y de lo que deberían hacer de ahora en adelante, no puede pensar mucho en escapar, en ir a ver a su padre. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que conseguir que alguien más sea su conexión con el exterior. Aún no sabe quién, pero debe averiguar cómo está su padre y encargarle a alguien del mercado, por ejemplo, que le cuide. Esa será su primera prioridad en su plan de acción.

Con eso decidido, ¿qué va a hacer con Kyrios? Por más que lo intente, no puede obligarse a culparlo, mucho menos a odiarlo. No después de verlo quebrarse de esa manera. Necesita saber qué sucede, cuál es su relación con Demian, qué fue lo que pasó realmente esa noche, en el mundo de esos dos. _Tendré que encontrar la ocasión para hablar con él a solas, como sea._

Pero ese momento no sería ahora. En vez de eso, se envuelve en la única manta que le dejaron para cubrirse. Nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora. Estando en casa, su padre siempre estaba presente. En el pueblo, solía conversar con todos en el mercado. Pero ahora no tiene ni un solo amigo. Excepto... ese hombre, tal vez. Alan. Aquel que soportó su llanto y lo consoló sin tener que decir más que unas cuantas palabras expresando su ira. Una afín a la suya. Quiere saber más de él, quiere volver a verlo.

Una fría lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, antes de que el cansancio le venza una vez más. “Alan... Kyrios... Papá... No quiero estar solo...”

************

Pasados esos tres días encerrado, y en consideración a que de todas formas tendría que salir para ver al doctor, Céfiro decide que ya es hora de dejar este cuarto horrendo y ponerse en acción. Se lava el rostro, se golpea las mejillas y le sonríe a la superficie del agua, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo.

En los siguientes días, no volvió a ver a Selene después de aquel incidente. Al parecer ella lo está evadiendo. Mejor para él, que tampoco tiene muchos deseos de toparse con ella. Como ya había pensado, es mejor darse un tiempo lejos de ella.

Tampoco ha visto mucho al Sumo Sacerdote. Al parecer ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, con algo que nadie sabe explicarle de qué se trata. Bueno, no es como que mucha gente le dirija la palabra, con esa condenada gargantilla pegada al cuello todo el tiempo. Aun así, se ha cruzado algunas veces en los pasillos con él. Curiosamente, pensó que lo trataría mal nada más verlo, como había sido en esos primeros días, pero no. Es más, simplemente lo ha saludado como si nada, siempre con dignidad y elegancia. Sin embargo, no ha podido ni entablar la conversación que quiere tener, acerca de esa fatídica noche. Necesita saber qué fue aquello que presenció. Pero no pierde la esperanza. Uno de estos días le sacará información. Y probablemente intentará romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, al menos.

Pero lo que más lo tiene nervioso es que no ha podido ver a Kyrios nada más que de lejos, y en esas situaciones no ha podido ni saludarlo, porque siempre está rodeado de personas que le exigen que se apresure, llevándolo de un lado a otro. Si Demian se encuentra muy ocupado, Kyrios lo está mucho más. Además de los temas administrativos y audiencias, pareciera que hay algo más que lo mantiene así, pero nadie ha sabido explicárselo. Y cada vez que se ven de lejos, la mirada de Kyrios refleja angustia y hasta vergüenza, como si no pudiese enfrentarlo aún. Bueno, le dará su espacio porque por ahora no tiene otra opción, no puede pasar por encima de toda esa gente que lo requiere para todo tipo de asuntos. Pero tendrán que conversar en algún momento de lo que sucedió. Si no puede sacarle información al Sacerdote, lo hará de la fuente directa, el mismo Kyrios.

A quien sí ha vuelto a ver, y prácticamente todos los días, es al pintor, Alan. Ya llevan toda una semana seguida pasando la tarde juntos, desde que se vieron unos días después de ese primer encuentro. Hoy también iría a verlo después de acabar con su segundo encuentro con el Doctor Real. Es esta misma persona quien lo examina ahora, con una pequeña cuchilla presionando contra la piel de uno de sus brazos, probando su resistencia.

“Tal parece que su piel, a pesar de que es relativamente suave, es más resistente de lo normal.” concluye el Doctor, dejando de lado su instrumento cuando la presión aplicada llega al punto que realiza un delgado corte. Céfiro no tiene idea qué significa eso, pero asume que es algo bueno. “Voy a anotar. Espera.”

En esta segunda ocasión (bueno, tercera, estrictamente hablando), el Doctor nuevamente lo está examinando, habiéndole dicho a Hans que dejase la habitación primero. Al parecer es una investigación secreta, por las pocas palabras que el Doctor está dispuesto a pronunciar. Ya que va a ser su médico de ahora en adelante, y además le brinda estas instancias de privacidad, Céfiro se anima a hablar un poco más con él. Claro, lo que este parco doctor esté dispuesto a conversar con él.

“Doctor, usted dijo que conocía a otras personas que también curaban sus heridas, ¿verdad?” le dice, mirando detenidamente su brazo, esperando los instantes necesarios para que la herida se cierre sola. “¿A quiénes se refería?”

El Doctor simplemente le ignora, escribiendo en unos pergaminos sus notas. No está seguro, pero supone que debe asumir que es información que él no debe conocer. Pero no se va a dar por vencido. Algo tenía que obtener de todo esto si va a estar cortando su piel y midiendo cosas todos las semanas.

“Esas personas, quienes sean que fuesen, ¿también tenían una piel más resistente como yo?”

Ante esa pregunta, el Doctor sí levanta la mirada. Los ojos de Céfiro se iluminan, con la esperanza de que esta vez sí le dé una respuesta. “No.” Céfiro suspira fastidiado. Qué respuesta más aburrida. “Pero si se curan más rápido que tú.”

Ok, eso sí le parece relevante. ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? ¿Cuántas serían? Si le está haciendo pruebas es porque debe ser una condición bastante inusual. ¿Serían dos, tres? ¿Por qué no puede saber si es como ellos? Su padre le advirtió siempre que nadie debía enterarse, pero si compartían rarezas no debería haber problema, ¿verdad?

“Ah... Doctor, ¿le puedo hacer una petición?”

“No.”

El Doctor le responde de inmediato, acercando nuevamente su cuchilla a su piel con cuidado. Céfiro aparta el brazo con molestia, sintiendo por fin que el pequeñísimo corte se cerró por completo, aunque aún le arda un poco la piel. El Doctor simplemente lo mira con fastidio.

“No te muevas.”

“Si va a hacerme estas cosas, al menos escuche lo que tengo que pedirle. Si no puede hacerlo, bien, pero escúcheme.”

El Doctor suspira, echándose para atrás en su asiento. “Sí que eres atrevido como dijo Demian. Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?”

“Ah...” se siente un poco mal, porque siempre le dicen que es imprudente, pero esto es algo importante, así que habla de todas formas. “¿Cree que podría mandar a uno de los doctores de la ciudad a cuidar a mi padre? Vivimos en el campo, no tenemos mucho, y normalmente yo le cuido. Ahora está solo y enfermo, y...”

“Ah, si te refieres a eso, ya está cubierto.”

“...¿Qué?”

Céfiro había estado jugando con la cuchilla, tratando de pasar los nervios que le causa ese Doctor tan serio, y por la sorpresa la dejó caer en su pierna, dejando un no muy profundo tajo. El Doctor no pierde la oportunidad de mirar de cerca cómo se comporta esa herida que ni tuvo que hacer a propósito, contando mentalmente cuanto demora en sanar.

“Kyrios le ordenó a Demian que me ordenara a mí que fuera a cuidar de tu padre algunas veces por semana. El pobre anciano tiene los pulmones hechos polvo, pero sigue trabajando como si nada. Tu padre es muy fuerte.”

El rostro de Céfiro se ilumina al escuchar eso. No porque su padre estuviese un estado de salud deplorable, pero eso ya lo sabía. Le alegra que ahora haya alguien que, a pesar de lo tosco que puede ser, sea tan experto en lo que hace y que esté cuidando de él.

“Kyrios hizo eso...”

Y ese pensamiento le llena el pecho de calidez. Aun ahora, sigue convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Kyrios nunca quiso hacerle daño, y esta es una prueba más.

“Así que cállate y obedece, que tu padre está bien. Ojalá él tuviera tus mismos dones eso sí, pero lamentablemente no los tiene. Puede que su enfermedad no hubiese avanzado tanto si fuese así. O tal vez lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, quién sabe. Maldición, a mí me gustaría saberlo. Pero es un dato importante para mi investigación que no comportan esta cualidad. Necesito averiguar más.”

Otra vez está hablando solo y de corrido, pero no importa. No obtuvo mucha información sobre sí mismo, pero su padre está siendo tratado por el mejor doctor del reino. Y fue Kyrios quien lo ordenó. Por él. Lleva una de sus manos a su pecho inconscientemente, tratando de retener la cálida y pequeña felicidad que surge en ese lugar.

************

“El Doctor es súper raro.” escucha a Alan decir, mientras lo acompaña a pintar en uno de los jardines. “Hubo un tiempo en que también me acosó por meses, después de que me encontraron. Menos mal que me dejó ir.”

“¿Te encontraron?” ese comentario sí que llamó la atención de Céfiro. El brillante sol en las alturas lo ciega unos instantes al tratar de buscar el rostro del pintor.

“Ah, sí. Hace varios años, me encontraron cerca de las montañas tras el palacio. No recuerdo nada antes de eso.”

“¿Entonces no sabes de dónde vienes ni quienes son tus padres?”

“No. No sé si soy hijo de nobles o de esclavos. Su Majestad intentó encontrar a mis padres por un buen tiempo, pero nadie reclamó por mí. Al final decidió tomarme como su protegido, ya que no tenía adónde ir.”

“Ya veo. Por eso se convertiste en protegido, aunque eras un cualquiera.”

“Qué malo, no tienes por qué decirlo así.” le reclama Alan, para luego soltar una carcajada. “Pero es verdad. Le debo mi vida a Su Majestad. Si no fuese por él, me hubiese muerto de hambre o me hubiesen devorado los animales salvajes.”

“Imagino que tuvo que irse en contra de los Ancianos para lograr eso... Debe haber sido difícil. Sí que debió ser una gran persona, el Gran Rey Lázaro.”

“Lo fue.” La mirada de Alan se ve ligeramente triste, pero llena de cariño.

Céfiro frunce el ceño sin darse cuenta. “Hablas mucho de él. Debes haberlo querido mucho.”

“Como digo, le debo la vida, y todo lo que tengo hoy. Oye, y no soy el único. Tú hablas de Kyrios todo el tiempo. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? En estos pocos días que hemos pasado juntos, lo has nombrado unas ochenta veces ya.”

“¡N-no creo que sea para tanto! Es sólo que realmente necesito hablar con él, pero nunca puedo hacerlo. Necesito saber...”

Saber por qué pasó aquello, qué relación tiene con Demian, si aún tiene intenciones de ayudarlo, si pueden ser amigos... Muchas cosas, pero no sabe si debe mencionárselas a Alan así como así.

“Mmm... Bueno, yo tampoco he podido verlo, pero es normal en estos tiempos. Ya volverá a estar más desocupado dentro de unas semanas. Aguanta hasta entonces.”

“¡No puedo esperar semanas! ¡Esto me está comiendo el cerebro desde esa noche! Necesito resolver esto ya, o me sentiré atascado todo el tiempo.”

“Me sorprende que quieras perdonarlo después de lo que te hizo. O sea, entiendo que te conviene tenerlo al menos a él de tu lado si quieres volver a casa, pero a mí me costaría mentir así.”

“No es ninguna mentira. No lo hago por volver a casa, aunque es verdad que es más conveniente. En verdad quiero conocerlo más, que nos relacionemos bien.”

“¿¡Qué!!?” Céfiro se sobresalta al ver a Alan gritar de esa forma. “¿¡Entonces todas esas preguntas que hacías de él no eran para sacarle debilidades o algo así!?”

“No.” responde él riendo. “Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido algo así. Qué raro eres, Alan. Oye, ¿y me respondiste pensando que podría haber querido hacer eso? Qué mala gente eres.”

“Bueno, pensé que sería justo que te vengaras un poco. Además, tampoco es que supusiese que fueras a hacerle algo horrible, solo una pequeña venganza.” Alan suspira, dejando de lado el pincel. Se ve un poco frustrado cuando nota que pasó a llevar su pintura por la impresión y ahora tendrá que arreglarla. “Así que simplemente estás obsesionado con Kyrios, ¿eh? Oye, sé que es bonito, pero puede llegar a ser muy molesto cuando quiere.”

“¡Qué no es eso! Dios, ni que fuera una chica como para que creas eso.”

“Sí... es verdad.” Céfiro no puede evitar lanzar una mirada a su lado ante ese silencio. ¿Por qué se ve tan perturbado? “La cosa es que al menos deberías querer darle una golpiza antes de seguir adelante.”

Céfiro es quien suelta una carcajada esta vez. “Tal vez lo haga.”

“Como sea, me aseguraré de decirle que deje de huir de ti si me lo encuentro. Sólo lo he visto de lejos, y se ve entre muy ocupado y muy preocupado.”

“Sí, igual yo... Un día lo vi caerse de sueño. Iba a aprovechar de acercarme y ayudarlo antes de que cayese, pero Demian se me adelantó.”

“Bueno, es normal. Todo el trabajo lo debe tener así. Y la culpa por lo que te hizo. Pero está bien. Si tú lo vas a disculpar, al menos deja que sufra solo unos días más.”

“Tan sólo tiene que disculparse y yo lo voy a aceptar. Sé que lo hizo porque no tenía opción, que tarde o temprano iba a tener que pasar. Tú mismo fuiste el que me dejó claro cómo era todo esto, y cómo el Rey Lázaro tampoco tuvo opciones en algunos asuntos.”

“Es verdad. Pero igual le voy a pegar cuando lo vea.” Céfiro vuelve a reír y se pone de pie, acercándose a Alan. Luego, lo envuelve con sus brazos por la cintura, apoyando su rostro en su espalda, en su cabello con olor a pintura. “¿C-Céfiro?”

“Gracias... En serio. Supongo que es normal que Kyrios se preocupe por lo que hizo, porque es una buena persona, pero nadie más que tú, de la gente ajena al asunto, se ha preocupado por mí. El doctor sólo quiere examinarme, y los demás simplemente lo toman como algo que debía pasar.” siente que las lágrimas van a caer de nuevo, pero las retiene cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se prometió que ya no lloraría más por el asunto. “Gracias, en serio.”

“E-es lo natural. Bueno, tal vez no, es verdad que todos están enceguecidos con las reglas de este lugar, pero sí es lo que todos deberían hacer.”

Entonces un recuerdo surge en Céfiro. Ese deseo de cambiarlo todo, de proponerle a Kyrios irse en contra del reino y cambiar todas sus leyes, una a una. Es algo estúpido, ni siquiera tiene pensado decírselo de verdad a Kyrios, pero tal vez Alan podría entenderlo. Tal vez querría apoyarlo. Al menos sabe que no lo mirará como si estuviese loco o fuese un traidor, de eso está seguro.

“Oye, Alan, ¿no te gustaría...?”

Entonces Alan lo interrumpe, tomándolo del hombro. Está señalando frente a él, en dirección al palacio. Su corazón se acelera cuando nota que es a Kyrios a quien está indicando, quien atraviesa el pasillo conjunto al jardín, seguido de algunos guardias y del Sumo Sacerdote. Céfiro no se lo piensa dos veces y sale corriendo hacia allá.

“¡Oye! ¡No te lo dije para que salgas disparado como si nada! ¡Céfiro!”

Escucha a Alan correr tras de él, pero no se detiene. Es su oportunidad. Alan le dijo que esperase, que ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en unas semanas, pero él no puede esperar tanto con todas estas dudas y emociones atoradas en su pecho. Necesita hablar con Kyrios. Ahora.

“¡Kyrios!” grita en cuanto llega a su lado. Las miradas de espanto de los guardias y de disgusto de Demian hacen que se corrija. “S-su Majestad... ¡Necesito hablar con usted!”

“Esclavo imprudente, ¿no ves que el Rey está ocupado? Sea cual sea el asunto, si es de un esclavo, no debe ser importante. Aprende tu lugar y no molestes.”

Céfiro frunce el ceño, totalmente dispuesto a contestarle una grosería al guardia, pero Demian lo interrumpe.

“Estamos de salida, Céfiro, no tenemos tiempo ahora. Si es urgente, tendrás que hacer una cita con Selene o con Elaine para que uno de nosotros pueda atenderte.”

Y dicho eso, hace una seña a Kyrios para que continúen el camino, quien se ve muy contrariado, y además sigue sin mirarle a los ojos. Céfiro aprieta los puños con impotencia. Demian lo está tratando como a cualquier otro, lo nota, no está haciendo diferencia con él por ser un esclavo y eso le parece muy extraño, pero es que realmente necesita hablar con Kyrios.

Cuando va a volver a insistir en el asunto, llega Alan a su lado, hace una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a Demian y Kyrios, y después se dirige a él. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos tenía modales, pero cree que lo hace más por salvarlo a él de su propia insolencia a que realmente sea así de prudente. Por cómo lo ha escuchado hablar de Kyrios, Alan no parece ser la persona más respetuosa, después de todo.

“Céfiro, en serio, es mejor que no los interrumpas ahora. No te puedo explicar bien lo que están haciendo, pero es muy importante.”

“Pero Alan...”

“Ya podrás-”

Entonces Alan se detiene abruptamente. Sus ojos se ven muy extraños, como si no le estuviese mirando aunque tiene la mirada clavada en él. Bueno, en donde él está. Céfiro se le acerca y sacude una de sus manos frente a su cara, sin obtener ninguna reacción de vuelta. En lo profundo de sus ojos, puede ver un extraño brillo azul que lo deja paralizado a él también, aunque fue solo por unos segundos.

“¿Alan?”

Su corazón de un vuelco cuando Alan cae al suelo de rodillas, sujetando su cabeza con una mano. Sus ojos ahora están fijos en el suelo. Se agacha rápidamente a su lado, pero Alan no parece estar sufriendo. Es más, parece estar en una especie de trance.

“¿¡Alan!?”

Kyrios y Demian se acercan también, ambos parecen estar preocupados por el pintor. Kyrios hasta lo toma con fuerza de la otra mano, para horror de los guardias. Parece saber lo que sucede, porque no le pregunta nada. Tan solo espera a que Alan reaccione por sí solo, lo que ocurre unos instantes después. No debe haber sido más que un minuto, pero a Céfiro se le hizo una eternidad. ¿Qué le sucede a Alan? ¿Está terriblemente enfermo, igual que su padre?

“¿Alan?” lo llama la voz suave de Kyrios. Cuando los ojos azules de Alan se posan en él, sabe que puede hacer la pregunta. “¿Qué fue lo que viste?”

¿Ver? Céfiro pensó que se trataba de una extraña enfermedad, como para que se quedase detenido de esa forma, y sude como lo hace ahora. Pero Kyrios parece saber de lo que habla, al igual que Demian, quien solo espera en silencio.

“Bestias... Van a atacar cerca, muy cerca. En el sector de los olivos, de los granjeros. Son demasiadas... no van a poder con ellas.”

¿Bestias atacando? ¿Y la barrera no debería detenerlos? Aun así, sabe que ha habido algunos ataques en el pasado, pero afortunadamente para él y los suyos, habían sido lejos de la capital. ¿Y cómo es que Alan sabe eso sucederá? Porque no dijo que ya haya pasado, si no que iba a suceder, y además, ¿quién le podría haber avisado de un momento a otro? La voz de Alan tiembla un poco, pero aun así suena seguro de lo que dice. Y Kyrios confía en sus palabras. Las delicadas facciones del Rey se contorsionaron con una profunda angustia. Pero tiene que ser mentira. Ese sector es...

“¿...Crees que alcanzaremos a llegar?”

“Si... si parten ahora...” Alan debe detenerse para tomar aire. “No, cuando lleguen ya será tarde...”

“Tú,” Ahora es Demian quien se pronuncia, dirigiéndose con autoridad a uno de los guardias, que se sobresalta notablemente. Parece tan confundido como Céfiro. “Informa al Capitán General que las bestias van a atacar en la periferia de la capital, específicamente en el sector de los olivos. Él informará con sus aves mensajeras a los soldados que se encuentren en el sector. Si Alan tiene razón, no habrá tiempo de movilizar a más, pero hay que intentarlo.”

“¡S-Sí, Su Excelencia!”

El guardia aludido se marcha de inmediato a cumplir su cometido. Eso a lo que llaman el sector de los olivos, ¿no es dónde viven...?

“Su Majestad.”

Ahora Demian se dirige a Kyrios, quien continúa en la misma posición, con la misma expresión angustiada.

“Es mi culpa, Demian...” su voz suena quebrada y muy leve. “Me distraje con lo de los Ancianos, y ahora está volviendo a pasar esto. Como cuando mi tío murió...”

“Esto es distinto. Simplemente no dio el tiempo para finalizar tus deberes antes de que la barrera se deteriorase. Aún está ahí, ¿sabes? Las bestias que lograron cruzar deben estar bastante heridas. Tranquilo, confiemos en que los guardias puedan manejar la situación hasta que lleguen los demás soldados.”

La voz de Demian suena firme y severa, pero al mismo tiempo le parece que contiene ternura muy bien escondida. Si no hubiese presenciado lo que vio esa noche, probablemente no lo hubiese notado.

“Pero yo...”

“El Rey no debería estar ahí en el suelo, dudando de qué hacer. El Rey debería estar con la cabeza en alto, intentando encontrar una solución.”

Demian lo toma de la mano de forma ceremoniosa, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Kyrios asiente ante sus palabras, con determinación en la mirada, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de Demian. Luego éste se aclara la garganta y suelta su mano rápidamente.

“Ahora debo partir.” Al parecer Kyrios no esperaba esas palabras. “¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si Alan tiene razón, debo estar cerca para ofrecer mis servicios funerarios. Los otros sacerdotes se encargan de los otros tipos de defunciones, pero los ataques de las bestias requieren mi intervención.”

Con eso, se dispone a marcharse, pero Kyrios lo toma fuertemente de la túnica. Demian tan solo voltea a verle, esperando sus palabras.

“Yo también voy.”

Los guardias entran en pánico de inmediato, pero Demian tan solo suspira. Parece que esperaba esto por parte de Kyrios. Céfiro sonríe levemente ante su actitud. Si es donde ellos viven, él también debería ir...

“¡Pero Su Majestad, no puede exponerse de esa forma! ¡No podemos permitirlo!”

“Si las bestias se encuentran activas cuando lleguemos, me quedaré lejos y no estorbaré, pero si la batalla ha finalizado, necesito ver a mi gente.”

“¡Pero señor...!”

“Si el Rey dice que irá, ustedes no tienen autoridad para decidir lo contrario.” irrumpe Demian. “Pero tendrás que estar al lado mío todo el tiempo, Kyrios.”

“Claro, no hay problema.” Kyrios sonríe de una forma muy dulce por unos instantes.

“Yo también quiero ir.”

Céfiro interviene por fin, luego de haber dejado a Alan descansando en el alfeizar de la ventana y haber escuchado a uno de los guardias mandar a una sirvienta para que cuide de él. Está inconsciente, y no hay mucho más que pueda hacer por su amigo. Pero tal vez sí pueda hacer algo por sus otros amigos, aquellos que dejó en el pueblo y que puede que estén en peligro en estos instantes.

“¿Otra vez molestando? ¿No te dije que tenías que aprender cuál era tu lugar, esclavo mugriento? ¿Pretendes escapar?”

“¡No!”

Céfiro resiste las ganas imperantes de insultar y golpear a ese guardia tan gratuitamente pesado. En vez de eso, se come su rabia, y decide explicar para ver si logra que le den el permiso que necesita.

“Una familia a la que soy cercano, que trabaja en el mercado con nosotros, vive en ese sector y me preocupan. Solo quiero ver que estén bien.”

“¿Y por esa tontería crees que vamos a darte una oportunidad para escapar? ¡No nos engañas, niñito!”

“¡Qué no voy a escapar!”

“Basta.” Kyrios se mete en la discusión, poniéndole fin. “Céfiro irá con nosotros, y tú lo vas a vigilar personalmente, ¿entendido? Si dice que no va a escapar, yo le creo, pero si lo hace, será tú responsabilidad por no vigilarlo como es debido.”

Céfiro no está para nada feliz de tener que ir con ese guardia que pareciera que tiene algo personal en contra suya, aunque jamás lo había visto, pero al menos podría ir a asegurarse que sus amigos estuviesen bien. Si lo que dijo Alan es verdad, todos estarían muertos cuando llegasen. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, pidiéndoles a los Dioses que se equivocase. Pero si tanto Kyrios como Demian creyeron en sus palabras de inmediato, su don no podía ser una mentira.

Por alguna razón, Alan era capaz de ver el futuro. Y sea lo que sea que viese, no era nada esperanzador.

**\- FIN DE CAPÍTULO 3 –**


End file.
